No One Knows Themselves
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: -Also under SakuraKinu- AU Sora’s family abuses him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku, but he's still unsure about life. -Rated for death, and language & Shonen Ai/Yaoi- -RikuSora -SquallCloud-
1. Calling

No One Knows Themselves

**No One Knows Themselves**

_**Summery: (AU) Sora's family abuse him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku. What else can you ask for? Rated for suicide, and language. (Shonen Ai) RikuSora (CloudSquall) All characters are OOC.**_

"Blah"

'_Thought' _

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic words (" ')_

"_**Quotes" **_

_Author Time: _

_Ahh…Rewriting this feels good. After re-reading this I don't have much of a taste for it anymore but I made a commitment to writing it so the least I can do it fix it so it doesn't sound bad. Er, read bad. Whatever. At any rate, this is a joint fiction that I've been writing with my very slow at writing friend, Sakura. A commonly used name but nonetheless that's who she is. I'm Kaiku. You can refer to me however you want. Anyway, I have had the strongest urge ever to rewrite this for a few reasons. The main reason is because of the start of chapter five. I don't think I gave it any justice at all and it makes me said to think that I could do something so heartless without thinking about it. Ah well, that's why it's not set in stone. It can be fixed. So, I hope you all enjoy this as I go. _

_Oh one more thing. I can't really do anything about the Riku chapters, I didn't write them so as much as I would like to re-write those I can't, but all of the odd chapters, the "Sora" chapters I will be "fixing" so just hang tight. :) Maybe I can get Sakura to re-type those ones. Not like either of us have anything to do anyway._

-+--+-

**Chapter One**

"_**You think you know me? I don't even know myself."**_

(Sora POV)

Again I was kicked…fucking Ansem…he calls himself my brother but the he hits me all the time, and not in a playful way. He hits me in the way that someone you hate would hit you. Even when my parents are around he beats me. In fact, they encourage it like I did something to deserve it. My family sucks … I wish I could just die… that sounds like a plan…but then…it's not like they'll just let me die. No, they want me to suffer until I bite my tongue or something of the sort.

My name is Aoi Sora… I'm sixteen and my only true friend is Riku. He's seventeen so he's a year a head of me in school, but I've known him for a long time. I don't remember how we met too well, but I do know that he's stopped me from killing myself. Just with him around I have a very faint glimmer of hope that one day this will all be over. But it's starting to have a less impact on me not; I guess it's because it's been going on for so long.

I fell roughly to the floor after I had stood up again to face my brother. He'd kicked me in the shin and punched my face causing pain to flood from my nose to my mind and then something warm spilled onto my hand. My nose was now bleeding and it looked like it was bleeding pretty badly. When I looked up at Ansem I glared knives at him hoping that the look would kill him right then and there. Of course that didn't work and I received another swift kick to my chest," Don't you dare look at me like that you little ingrate." Ansem growled before he turned toward the door. "Good night."

I didn't say anything; I'd be hit, scratch that, I'd be hit either way. Well, I'd have new make-up for Riku to see in the morning. I smirked to myself as I thought about how he'd react. He wanted me to tell the cops, but if I left Riku, Ansem would begin to pick on him. Not only that, but then Riku would be unable to stop me from cutting my wrists.

I've done it a lot now. My teachers don't know because I'm normally wearing long sleeves, a sweater, or sweatbands on my arms. Riku is the only one that knows anything about my self injury, because he's the only one I trust enough to tell. I'm sure if anyone else knew about how I was being treated they'd do the same at some point or another.

Damn Ansem, I hate him so much I could kill him. Kill him. I could laugh at the thought. I curled into a ball holding my nose hoping that maybe I would bleed to death in my sleep, and with that as my last 'comforting' thought I fell into an uneasy sleep.

--

The morning came faster then I had expected it to. After Ansem-nii had kicked the living shit out of me I felt as if I had been jumped by five people and not just one. That would most likely be because I just sit there and take the abuse I was given.

I slowly got up form my spot on the floor, every bone in my back cracking as I moved to a standing position. It didn't hurt though; I was used to it, used to sleeping on the floor. I had a bed, I used to I used to sleep in it a lot when I was a kid but after a while, my_ mother _came in the room when I was sleeping, and hit me over and over again shouting that," Animals are not allowed to sleep on the bed!"

That same day I went to Riku's house sporting bruises and cuts. He told me I shouldn't go home but I did anyway. I had hoped my _mother _was just feeling weird or something. After that I got the shit beat out of me by my _father_.

I don't know what I did to deserve this, but it must have been bad. Maybe being born. My life is just one big spiral of melancholy anguish. I don't get it though. When I was younger I thought everything was normal. Movies, and birthdays, and all of that stuff a family does together; we did that stuff with smiles and everything, but one day it all just fell apart.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face in the sink. I went to the laundry and dried my face then grabbed a new shirt and pants. I changed in the large hallway closet and then stepped out. It was beginning to become light outside as the son rose on the house. I sighed before I quickly ate a piece of plain bread and drank some water, anything more then that I'd get in trouble for.

I then grabbed my backpack, the bag I got from Riku at the start of the school year. It wasn't anything astonishing, just a plain red pack, but when I got home and Ansem saw it he tried to take it form me, now that's just about the only time I'll do something about him taking my things. If Riku gave it to me it's mine and its staying mine, and if I catch you touching it without my approval I'll kick your ass now matter who you are or how big you may be. Ansem saw this quickly so the only thing he respects about me is the stuff Riku gives me. He respects my things more then he respects me.

I made my way to the front door quietly before I opened it to the huge lawn. You see I don't live in poverty or some middle class kind of thing if that's what you thought. Actually, its quiet the opposite, we are one of the richest families in the whole Inner Isles. It's slightly amusing that when my family has a big party they force me to look nice and do what normal humans do. I know when something is coming up because they won't hit me for a few days and they let me take a shower; brush my hair; eat properly; and then at the actual even they tell me to do my least favorite thing, be social. I hate being around people.

I'd met him one not long after I kind of ran away from home, when they just started to hit me. I think if I remember correctly I was six and he was seven…it was raining and…I'm not going to go into detail…doesn't concern you anyway.

I walked down the street toward Riku's place just as the light reached over the hill side and shone onto the streets. You see I get up in the morning and do all that crap so my _family _knows I got ready for school or that I was still alive. Then, I go to Ri's and clean up more effectively. Like taking a shower, brushing my teeth, normal things to take care of your hygiene. His mother is also nice enough to treat me to a real breakfast. Ri's family is more of a family then mine has been in a really long time.

As I walked down the long paved street toward the less high end houses I could see a few older people walking around weather by themselves or with pets. Or I might see someone that goes to my school going early for a club or something. I never really noticed before that the world seemed so empty at this time.

I came up on Riku's house about twenty minutes after I left _that _house. Ri's home wasn't as extravagate as _theirs _but it was more home then I had ever felt anything else to be. I walked up the steps slowly before knocking on the door, I heard an "I'll get it" then the door swung open and standing before me was an older teen with long silver hair. This guy had ocean green eyes and was the nicest person I've ever met. He seems more like my brother then Ansem had ever been to me, ever.

"Sora-chan! Good morning! How are you today?" Sephiroth, Riku's brother, said as he let me inside.

"G'morning, I'm fine, thanks." I mumble in response," Is Ri up yet?"

"Ah, no, he was up late studying last night." Sephiroth said with a concerned face," You want me to go get him or do you want to do it?"

"I'll get him, thanks." I said as I left the older teen and climbed the stairs to Riku's room. Riku normally was up already because I would always come over in the mornings. Anytime he was still sleeping when I got there he felt guilty about it later on.

Oh well, wondering about the name thing yet? Well, I have two things I call him; Ri, and Riku; but Riku and his family have a number of things they call me, I'll list them off for you: Sora-chan, Sou-kun, kohai, Sora-ko, Sou, and my _favorite,_ Rara-chan. God knows how they came up with some of these names. I think that every night they all sit around a table and think of new things to call me.

I push open the door to Ri's room to find him sleeping like a log. His clothes are stung out all over, his computer desk covered with books, paper, notebooks, and other miscellaneous crap. Then there's Riku sprawled out on his bed like a kid still wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. He must have been up a long time last night studying. I don't know why he tries so much when he's just a second year. I think Sephiroth said something about Riku wanting to get into a good law school for some reason or another.

I walked over to him at a slow pace making a lot of noise, kicking clothing articles around and growling loudly from the pieces that got stuck on my foot. I was going to wake him up if he didn't wake up from the sound anyways. Why waste time?

When I got to his bed he was still out like a broken light blub. I looked at him with an annoyed, dumb look, before rolling my eyes. Typical Ri, with his shoulder length, silver hair spilled all over his pillow, and the now risen sun was casting a pale gold on his pasty skin. He never really goes out side. He's afraid to be attacked by violent fan girls. Kai Riku is the most popular person in school, even among the sensei.

"Ri!" I said loudly shaking his shoulder roughly.

"Just a little while longer mom…" he mumbled in his sleep then turned over facing the wall.

"Damnit…Riku wake up!" I shouted, but this time he didn't say anything instead he turned and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into the bed with him. Is it okay to say this has happened so many times before that it doesn't surprise me anymore?

You see I know a big secret about our sliver haired king of popularity. He's got a big crush on a guy, and not just any guy…me. I've known for a long time, but I don't let on that I do, because I don't care; never have probably never will.

"Mmm…" Riku said hugging me closer; I just sat there with a board look plastering my face. _'Stupid, Riku! You know what? I'm just gonna play along.' _I thought as I turned and hugged him back putting my face in his chest. '_And this will make Riku scream.' _

He started to stir as the sun crept in more fully now. I really buried my face when I remembered Riku's _"special"_ alarm. Then a little bell could be heard from the side for his room, followed by overhead curtains being flung open; spilling in an unnatural amount of light on the bad causing heat and irritation from the brightness. I heard Riku moan as an arm left my waist to pull up the blanket covering our heads.

His hand returned to my side and sat there, it didn't wrap around me again," Sora…I didn't know you were like that."

"Only for you." I played. '_Damn I was really hoping he'd freak out.' _

He let go of me but I didn't let go. I've only done this on three other occasions. Each was when Ansem did an unbelievably horrid job of pounding my face in.

I could feel the look; I didn't need to meet his eyes I knew what expression he had, pity and sorrow," Sora…let me see." He knew he always did.

"No." I said I really didn't want him so see me this time. I haven't told you what my face looked like have I? Well, both of my eyes are black, my lip is fat and has a cut on it, my arm has a deep cut and if my chest was visible you'd see huge black and violet marks were I think I have broken ribs…no actually…know I have them. Ansem was wearing his steel-toed boots when he started to hit and kick me and he shoved me into a wall where there was a sharp stop so that's what cut my arm. Sure, Sephiroth saw me but not clearly, he needs glasses badly but wears contacts for appearance.

"Sora…" Riku said, I hugged him closer," Please…let me take a look at you."

"I won't go to a hospital." I told him, I had broken ribs I knew it and if I went to a hospital they ask how I'd gotten them and then I'd have to tell them. I don't want to leave the Islands. I don't want to leave Riku and the rest of the Kai family.

"Mom will deal with anything broken…she's been trying to become a better doctor so she can care for you…so who was it this time?" Riku asked.

"Ansem." I said. There was only one person I'd really **call** brother and that was Sephiroth. Why? He was more of a brother to me then anyone. It's pretty sad when they need to ask who did it. I came here when my _father_ did a number on me, my _mother_ is the only one who hasn't beaten me to a pulp, I think it's because she lacks not only the willpower but the strength.

"Please…Sora I can't help if you don't let me see." he pleaded. I slowly let go, as he put either of his hands on my shoulder and helped me to sit up," Good god…" he was scared he got a good look at the marks and cuts," Sora… what else did he do?" I looked away with guilt before I pulled up my shirt showing him my massive bruises," Sora…" he sounded horrified. His eyes became sad as he slowly moved to touch them. He had just barely brushed my skin when a jolt of pain shot through me body causing me to cringe which in turn cause him to pull back. "I'm sorry… come on…mom will take care of you."

When we got down stairs I could smell good food and hear Sephiroth talking to Ri's mom. I prefer to call this my family more then the one I live with," Mom…" Riku said as he walked in with me kind of hiding behind him," Could you look at Sora…Ansem-sempai hurt him…again." he said as he glanced back at me. When she looked at me her face began to pale so quickly I thought she was going to drop dead of fright.

"Sora-chan." She said breathlessly as she walked over to me. She had dark brown hair with honey highlights, here eyes were a soft green and her entire appearance was of a nice and loving person. Sephiroth now had his contacts in and now stared at me as if something important to him had just been broken.

"Sora-chan!" he almost shouted," Why didn't you tell me?" he stood up quickly and walked over to me. About this point I always start to feel like a burden or some kind of bother because I get all of these people worrying about me.

"I….I…" I couldn't say it, I couldn't say because I didn't feel like it but I forced it out," I didn't want you to see me first."

"Riku go get your father and tell him to bring bandages and antibiotics." Mom said kneeling down with a wet cloth and wiping my face a bit. "Oh dear…"

"He looks like he may have some broken ribs." Riku said before leaving.

Mom looked up at my eyes then asked me to take off my shirt. I did but slowly, it hurt to raise my arms above my head. When I let my shirt fall to the floor Sephiroth's eyes flashed with anger before he said quickly," I'm going to school." He started to head toward the door with a determinedly fast pace.

"Stop right there!" Mom shouted. "I know what you're going to do when you go to school. You're going to pick another fight with Ansem! Sit!"

"Yes…mother." The sliver haired older teen muttered before he sat down still looking livid. Last time Ansem did hurt me this badly, Sephiroth went to school and started a huge fight with him. A lot of people got involved taking either Sephiroth's side or Ansem's. I guess the final result was a good number of people were suspended for a few days, and all because of me, how stupid.

"What is it dear?" dad asked coming in," Riku said that Sora was here and that you told him to…" he looked at me. I felt ashamed that the only man that I'd really call father was looking at me with so much misery. "The boys are staying home." I understoond why both of them would have to stay home; Riku would start a fight too and another massive number people would get suspended.

Now Dad was another story, he had silver hair just like Riku and Sephiroth, but it was cut short with messy short layers. His eyes were a blue-green; he was a good looking man. He needed to look good. He was a model after all. I was kind of surprised he looked so healthy. His job was the main cause of his good looks despite everything he was going through. I guess I'd sometimes keep the man up for days on end worrying about me and how I was being treated.

"I know," Mom said, "Sora…" I looked at her with knowing eyes. She was going to say something I didn't want to hear, something she says a lot. "We have to tell someone…this has gotten worse and worse over the past few years and I don't think it's fair to yourself that your making your body go though all the pain…"

"Please…" I said hoarsely," Please, I don't want to hear it."

"Sora-chan…" Dad said," Please…if we tell someone you can go to a better home… somewhere you'll be loved."

"No!" I snapped closing my eyes tightly. "I don't want to leave! I don't…"

"Sora-chan…" Mom said," I'm begging you!" she started to cry. "Please…let us tell the police…" her voice dropped to a whisper.

The family here is a little on the weird side, they won't tell anyone anything unless they're given some kind of permission. Without permission they won't say a thing to anyone. It's like some kind of moral code that all of them follow.

I looked at Riku for some kind of comfort, but when he met my eyes he looked to the floor. His face looked pained, as if I needed anyone else here either angry or upset. I felt a burning in my chest as my eyes watered up. I haven't cried in a long time but for some reason this feels more painful to me then all of the kicks, punches, and hurtful words that _that family _has thrown at me over the last few years.

"Mother…" Sephiroth said as if he had just had an epiphany. "What if…what if we take Sora in? We can more the afford it and we have enough space. Why don't we do that? It'll be saving Sora in a way that he would still be happy." Sephiroth made perfect sense, why no one thought of this until now could confuse anyone but he's right. I would be happy to the point of normalcy if I could just stay here with them. Forever.

Riku looked at Sephiroth the same way I was stunned beyond words. There was a long quiet among the people in the room before a smile broke out on Riku, Mom, and Dad's faces.

"Sephiroth…" Mom said with more joy in her voice then I had heard in a long time.

"Perfect idea son!" Dad said whooped as he balled his fist and pulled back as if he had just done something right.

"What?" I said loudly as I looked around.

"Sephiroth's right…Sora…the only reason you don't want anyone to know is because you're afraid of leaving Riku correct?" Dad asked as he put his hands on his waist.

"Ye…Yeah…" I said looking at him a faint blush on my face.

"Then if you live with us, you'll be closer to Riku and safe from your own family." Dad said. "We don't have to always worry that you'll get killed staying there and we'll be more then happy to take you in. I already think of you as a son."

"D…Dad." I stuttered as my face showed that I was becoming happier.

"Really dad?" Riku asked with a tone that said he was making sure he wasn't dreaming.

My mind was in a scramble. I looked to the floor as I thought about what I was hearing _'Me live with Riku, and his family? I can get away form mine this way…' _I looked Dad in the eye and nodded.

"Alright!" Sephiroth whooped," I'd hug you but…" he indicated my ribs.

"Honey," Dad said," Fix up Sora and we'll head to the police."

"Alright." Mom nodded to her husband before she grinned at me before he began to administer treatment.

I was getting away…

This is the first time in a long time that I'd ever been so happy.

If only…. it would have lasted…

-+Chapter End+-

_Haah. Now this is MUCH, MUCH, MUCH, better. I really should do this with more of it but meh. It is a lot better now though, trust me on that one. Anyway, review, read, blarg. _

_Yoi ichinichi o._

_Akari Kaiku_


	2. Sorrow

Sakura: Konnichiwa were back for another chapter!

Kaiyuku: Konnichiwa right-o.

Sakura: Well this is chapter two, this is going to be told in Riku's (POV) of the story.

Kaiyuku: That means Sakura here will be writing it for you.

Sakura: Ok lets get back to the story.

Kaiyuku: Yes shall we.

**No One Knows Themselves**

Summary: (AU) Sora's family abuse him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku what else do I have to say? Rated for suicide, and language. (Shonen Ai) RikuSora (CloudSquall) All characters are OOC.

"Blah"

'_thinking' _

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic words (" ')_

"Quotes" Our rules: 

1.**We do not write lemons! **

2.This will be in "Point Of View" (POV) writing.

3.If you flame us about our Fic's we'll read them laugh at them and delete them… so don't waste your time…kk?

4. When we say the names of the characters they go last name first, first name last! Ok now were ready!

Chapter Two "You could be surrounded by a million people, and still be the loneliest" 

(Riku POV)

I watched as my Kaa-san tend to Sora's wounds. I couldn't believe Ansem-sempai, how could he do this to him. I wanted to go to school find Ansem-sempai and kick the shit out of him. I gazed at Nii-sama.

By the look in his eyes I could tell he felt the same way I did. When I looked back over at Sora, I meet with his ocean blue eyed stare. I gave a sigh smile, only to receive a frown. My Kaa-san took a damp rag out of the bowl of water and placed it to Sora's cut. She damped the blood away as it stained the cloth.

I wanted to help but…I can't find myself doing it. I thought about what my Nii-sama suggested to us, which my Too-sama agreed. Sora living here with us…with me…if only it was that simple. What if he did decide to live with us?

Will that take away all the pain he's went trough? Will he ever change, will I be able to change him? What if those memories of his past never go away. I can't imagine how he feel's, that's because I've never experienced anything like this. I only fear what happens next.

Will Sora ever be able to get away, from his Nii-sama, his family. I know if Ansem-sempai ever comes near Sora again. I'll make sure Sephiroth and I kick his ass. I don't want Sora going trough the pain anymore. He doesn't deserve what they do to him.

I'm glad Too-san suggested Sora living with us, but will I be able to break down the wall to his heart. What if Sora can't except love again. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't, I mean who would. I just knew I had to try.

I had to try and make Sora feel love again, from my family…now his family. "Ok all done." Kaa-san said in a cheerful tone. Sora grabbed his shirt and slipped it over his head. I waited for a reaction from him. "Thanks for everything." he said in a low tone. I smiled at his comment, I knew he really meant what he said.

The only thing now was school. If I see Ansem, I might not be able to control my anger. I know my Nii-sama won't, last time he found out Sora got hurt be Ansem, he went on a total rampage.

First thing he did was throw Ansem into a wall. Ansem wasn't too happy about that. Luckily my Nii-sama kicked his ass, but then he got in trouble. I don't think it bothered Sephiroth, he hates Ansem just as much as I do.

"Kaa-san are we going to go to school today?" I asked even though I knew the answer would be no. I knew my Kaa-san wouldn't let us go to school, because the first thing well do is go after Ansem.

"You really think I'm going to send you guy's to school? Not after last time. I'm not going to let you guys go just to start another fight with Ansem-kun." Kaa-san said as she washed her hands. I nod my head. What else could I do, I sat down at the table and waited for breakfast. Sora just stared at the ground. "Plus I wanted to give you guys some time to settle down." Kaa-san replied as she grabbed five plates out of the cabinet above the sink.

"Kaa-san, I want to give Ansem a piece of my mind." Sephiroth said, I could see the fire burning in his eyes. Sora's eyes widen at the thought of Ansem.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, if I let you go today. I know you'll come home, because you had to start a fight. I can't let you do that this time. That's why I'm not going to let anyone go today, and your not going tomorrow either." Kaa-san said as she placing a plate of her wonderful cooking in front of Sora. I could tell Sora was hungry because he couldn't wait to dig in.

Too-san came back into the room when he smelled Kaa-san's cooking. I let out a sigh before sticking my fork into my eggs. I thought it was a good idea for us to stay home, that way Sora can recover and stay as far away from Ansem as possible.

After breakfast I decided to let Sora clean up a bit. Just the normal routine, take a shower, brush your teeth, something like that. I knew it would make Sora feel better, a nice hot shower always makes me feel better after a stressful event such as what he's going trough. _'Maybe after Sora's done with his shower, he'll want to go take a walk with me. Maybe to the park. We always loved to go to the park when we were little, around the time I first met him. From what I could really remember that was around the time that he first started getting hit. '_ I thought to myself as I walked into my bedroom to wait for Sora to finish.

Sora entered the room. His brunette hair soaking wet. He shook his head to get rid of the water beads. I blushed, he looked so cute with his hair wet like that.

"Sora, do you want to take a walk, maybe to the park or anywhere you want to go?" I asked as Sora pulled his shirt over his head. He looked at me a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Sure whatever." Sora replied but I could tell he wasn't too interested.

"Alright lets go then." I said trying to lighten the mood up a bit. Sora just nodded before following me down the stairs.

"Where you going Riku?" Too-san asked, I didn't even notice him sitting there reading.

"Um, well I thought Sora and I here, could go out for a nice walk." I answered giving a warm smile.

"Ok well be careful, and make sure you two are back in time for lunch ok." Too-san said, as I opened the front door to leave. As we made our way out the door. Sephiroth came running up behind us.

"Hey were you two running off too?" He asked stepping out the door with us.

"Just going out for a walk, that's all, Do you want to come Nii-sama?" I answered as my Nii-sama smiled big.

"Yea sure that would be fun." He replied as he followed, Sora and me down the sidewalk.

I tried to have a positive attitude but, every time I glanced over at Sora…I just couldn't. When your best and only friend is upset, you seem to get upset as well. I have friends at school, well actually I'm very popular but, Sora he's the only person I actually call a friend.

My friends, Well I can't even call them that. **_'You could be surrounded by a million people, and still be the loneliest.'_** I'm always around tons of people, and you would think I liked all that attention, but every time I just feel empty and lonely. The only person who doesn't make me feel that way is Sora.

It's like he's the only person I feel complete, happy, I don't even feel lonely. Sora has just been the only person I wanted as mine. I can't help but have feelings for him. We've been friends for so long I just grew attached to him, but if only he felt the same way I did, I wonder what that would be like.

I know Sora isn't too popular at school. In fact he isn't popular at all. Everybody fears him, they call him some crazy psycho, but that's only because Ansem spreads that around about him. Sometimes I'm even called that because I hang around him. Its not like I care…all I care about is Sora. Everyone at school could go ahead and start to hate me or fear me too and I just wouldn't give a damn.

We walked in silence, it seemed everyone was in deep thought. I wonder what Sora was really thinking right now. He looks so sad I know it can't be something good, but then again when doesn't Sora look sad. I don't even remember the last time he actually smiled, but I can understand why. The way his family treats him, how could he smile.

The sun shinned bright as we got closer to the park. Sephiroth just looked around, I could tell he was nervous, he doesn't like long periods of silence. I would usually try at lighten the mood but I don't think I can anymore.

'_What's wrong with me…' _I thought to myself, as we walked into the park. There wasn't really anyone there, that's because school was in. I stopped at a bench to sit, Sora just plopped down next to me and so did Sephiroth. I gazed up into the sky in deep thought not even noticing who was approaching us, until Sora was ripped off his seat. I snapped out of my dazed trait when I notice Sora being thrown to the ground.

"HEY STOP THAT!" Nii-sama yelled to no other then Ansem himself right there in front of us, with three friends of his from school. Sora pulled himself off the ground just to be kicked in the side by Ansem.

"Hey leave him alone Ansem!" I yelled, only to be throw back on the ground next to Sora, by one of Ansem's friends.

"Keep your mouth shut." Ansem smirked as I groaned in pain.

"Foolish little Ototo-san, what do you think your doing here." Ansem said as he kicked Sora in the side, then me. I lifted my head to watched Sephiroth clinched his fist ready to let Ansem have it. I tried to get up but one of Ansem's friends kicked me down again. They laughed as I fell back down. Sora got up and punched one of the guys, but then was teamed up by two others and pinned down on the ground. I got up too see Sephiroth fighting Ansem. I was relived to see Sephiroth holding his own, and Ansem trying his best to block my Nii-sama's attack. Sephiroth suddenly threw Ansem into the bench while beating him with his fist.

Sora wasn't doing to good, the two guys started kicking him every time he got up. I clinched my fist in anger, and charged at them. "Leave him alone!" I yelled while running towards them.

I got one of the guys really good, I even knocked him out. The other guy was just too strong. Sora finally was able to get up in time to help me take down the second guy. I decked him one in the jaw while Sora kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. The second guy fell to his knees in pain, as Sephiroth and Ansem kept at it.

"Come On!" Ansem yelled as he blocked Sephiroth's punch. Sephiroth just smirked before hitting Ansem under the chin sending him flying to the ground.

"This should teach you not to mess with me or my brother's" Nii-sama said which made Sora gasp_. 'Did he just say **Brother's…**' _Sora thought to himself as Ansem pulled himself off the ground and took off. Sephiroth smirked before turning to me and Sora.

"Are you two alright?" Nii-sama asked as I helped Sora, he was gripping his sides were Ansem kicked him.

"No…Sora might of broken another rib." I said as I helped Sora walk over to the bench to sit down.

"I'm fine…this is nothing…" Sora said as he sat down on the bench.

"No your not alright." I said lifting up Sora's shirt to see a huge bruise were he was just kicked.

"I'm fine!" Sora yelled pulling away from me, and jumping off the bench.

"Sora, we need you to go back home with us to have my Kaa-san look at you again." I said in a worried tone.

"Riku, we can't tell Kaa-san we got into a fight. She'll be so mad." Sephiroth said.

"Seph, look at us, you have a black eye. I have a huge bruise on my side, and so does Sora. Kaa-san and Too-san will both know we got into a fight." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Your right, but I just hope Kaa-san understands it was Ansem that started the fight not me." Sephiroth said, helping me with Sora.

"I'm just fine I don't need anyone's help." Sora said pushing Sephiroth away.

"Sora, let me help you." I said looking deeply into Sora's eyes. I knew he was going to give into me, he just sighed as he put his arm around my neck and I helped him walk back to my house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura: yay! I got it done.

Kaiyuku: Took you long enough.

Sakura: hey shut up I'm going to a horse show so I've been doing a lot of getting ready.

Kaiyuku: Whatever! Well I'll be writing the next part which is Sora (POV) again.

Both: Ja ne!

Sakura-kun

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Pain

No One Knows Themselves 

Summery: (AU) Sora's family abuse him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku. What else can you ask for? Rated for suicide, and language. (Shonen Ai) RikuSora (CloudSquall) All characters are OOC.

Kaiyuku: Lets begin!

"Blah"

'_thinking' _

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic words (" ')_

"Quotes" Our rules: 

1.**We do not write lemons! **

2.This will be in "Point Of View" (POV) writing.

3.If you flame us about our Fic's we'll read them laugh at them and delete them… so don't waste your time…kk?

4. When we say the names of the characters they go last name first, first name last! Ok now were ready!

Chapter Three

"Why survive when you can live?" 

(Sora POV)

As we walked into the house Riku looked around for his mother and father as Nii-sama shut the door," Kaa-san, Too-san!" Rei called as he let go of my arm and walked toward the living room.

"Riku!" I heard Kaa-san say loudly," What happened to you?"

"Turns out Ansem decided not to go to school today." Riku said as Sephiroth and I walked in.

"Oh my god." Too-san said as he walked in," Are you three alright?"

"Pretty sure we've been better." Sephiroth said.

"Yah." I said offhandedly.

Just then there was a knock on the door and someone started to ring the doorbell a lot," Coming!" Kaa-san said as she dashed out of the living room to the door," What do you want?" she snapped at someone. I snuck over to the hallway entrance and took a look at the person in the doorway. It was my Too-san, and he looked mad.

"You know full well why I'm here you ignorant witch." He said," I'm here for my son and to talk to you about what your children did to my older son."

"Don't call her names!" I yelled stepping out and showing myself," She's twice the person you could ever be!"

"Be quiet Sora and come home now!" my Too-san snapped.

"No…" I breathed as Riku come over toward me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sora-kun is staying here." Riku said," And I don't care what you say about it."

"Did you hear that officer?" my Too-san said.

"Yes sir." Said a man with blonde hair," Release the boy to us or I'll have to arrest someone."

"You don't understand Cid!" Kaa-san said," You know what the Aoi family do to Sora-chan! Please don't make him go with them."

"I don't have a choice," Cid said," As much as I don't want to I have to take Sora-chan home."

"He is home!" Sephiroth said," Regardless of who he's been living with for so long he belongs here."

"Sora come here or I will have Riku arrested for assault on Ansem…I could forget about it if you come." My Too-san said.

"Don't listen!" Riku's Too-san said," Riku would soon die then let them have you."

"That's right." Riku said.

"NO!" I yelled," I'm….I'm coming…" I said to my Too-san," I'm sorry Riku…Nii-sama." I said to the two silver haired teens as I walked over to my father.

"Sora!" Sephiroth said," Don't go!" he grabbed my arm. I quickly snatched it back and ran out the door past my Too-san and got into the car that belonged to the family.

"Good boy." I heard him say before I slammed the door shut. I watched out the window as Kaa-san began to cry and Riku was held back by Sephiroth-nii, crying too. Riku's Too-san was glairing a death glare at my Too-san. Cid looked sad that he had to be part of this, he really is like an uncle to me yet he has to obey and enforce the law. My Too-san finally turned waving to the Kai family and walked to the car, he opened the door and slid in next to me, smirking.

"Well Sora," He said," This is the last that you will be seeing of that bastard family."

"Don't talk about my family like that." I said without thinking first. I knew I said the wrong thing when I was slapped across the face.

"That bunch of rags are not your family. You are an Aoi not a Kai and you will remember that." He said staring me down daring me to say another word.

"I'm tired of this shit!" I yelled," You and Nii-san, and Kaa-san all just started to hit me for no reason that I can think of! Tell me what I did!"

I was hit again as the driver began to pull out of the Kai estate," You want to know what you did?" he asked as I held a hand to my cheek," Your Uncle picked you as a corporate CEO."

"Uncle Vincent?" I asked staring at him in shock.

"That's right," My Too-san said," That day you ran off was the same day he told me he wanted you to take up the CEO position when he decided to step down, but we all expected him to pick me or your Nii-san, but he picked you." he paused as I was in utter shock," He said he picked you because of the joy he could see in you, because he said that the company needed a Corporate Executive that could bring a happiness to the place. Of course your bother and I were enraged the only vent I had was you. When you ran away that day I got an idea, if I made you as miserable as possible so then he would pick your Nii-san or me."

"You did this to me for a job?" I yelled loudly, I braced myself for another hit but when it didn't come I looked at him confused.

"That's right…" my Too-san said," I wanted the job and I will get it. You will be quiet for the duration of your uncle's visit. And if you so much as utter a word to him about the way you've been treated the Kai's will find themselves…well use your imagination."

We arrived at the house to see my Uncle standing at the front door, as we stepped out of the car I kept my eyes to the floor as he and my father spoke," I told you he was just at his friends, although it seems that he not a very good friend to let his older brother beat him up." It took all of my nerve not to yell at him about what Riku really was to me.

"I see, Sora look at me." Vincent said.

I slowly raised my head to look at him, he was smiling at me, it reminded me of how the Kai's would smile at me. A smile tugged at my lips but I pushed it away as I looked him right in the eye," It's nice to see you again Oji-san."

"Sora are you alright you look like you've been more then hit a few times." Vincent said.

"Wha?" it hit me what he was talking about," No, no, no, no! I'm fine." I faked a smile. Like hell if I was the same happy kid he met so long ago.

"That's the Sora I remember." He smiled again," Let's go inside."

"Alright." My Too-san said," Sora why don't you go and clean up."

"Yes Otoo-san." I said as I walked toward the bathroom. I heard him and my Oji-san laughing and talking all the why up the steps of the house and to the bathroom door. I opened it and walked inside, I got a good look at myself in the mirror and I had the biggest black eye ever. I was lucky not to have my eye pop out of my head. I took my shirt off and winced as my broken ribs drove me nuts, I started to think weather or not I should tell my Oji-san about them and say I fell playing sports or something but I thought better of it then that. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sora?" It was Vincent.

"Yes Oji-san?" I asked trying to pull my shirt back on.

"Come out here a minute." He said.

"Yes?" I asked stepping out.

"Lift up your shirt."

"Wha…why?" I stuttered.

"Do what your told boy." He said. I paused for a minute then lifted showing my bused chest," Sora…Did Ansem do that?"

"How'd you—?" I said, but I immediately wished I hadn't. Now he new that he was right.

"I made your father tell me what he'd been doing and I placed an employee of mine here to watch you." Vincent said," Your moving with me."

"What?" I said," Where?"

"Tokyo," he said," Actually a bit out side if it on a nice estate but its still in the Tokyo province."

"No!" I yelled," I won't leave Riku!"

"Who?"

I couldn't believe it, he was actually going to ask the Kai family if they would come with us. He said the place was big enough but…I'm still in shock. Both of us walked up to the door and he rang the door bell. He had to ring it again when someone finally came to the door.

"Sephiroth-nii!" I said as he opened the door and the first thing I noticed were red puffy eyes, obviously from crying.

"So…So-chan?" he said weakly," Why are…you here."

"Hello," Vincent said," Are your parents here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm Sora's Uncle, Valentine Vincent."

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously.

"Let me say this to your parents as well to answer your question." Vincent said.

Sephiroth looked at me to check if it was okay to trust him and I nodded tell him it was. He then stepped back and let us come in," Kaa-san, a man named, Aoi Vincent is here and Rara-chan is too." The green eyed teen said.

"Sora?" Kaa-san said coming out of nowhere, in my opinion, and hugging me lightly.

'_She remembers my broken ribs.' _ I thought as she let me go.

"Sora are you alright?" she asked me on the verge of tears.

"Yah," I said," Kaa-san this is my Oji-san, Valentine Vincent, he's a good man I swear."

"You brought Sora home?" Kaa-san asked," Thank you."

"Is your husband home?" Vincent asked.

"I'll call him, he left with Cid for a little while." Kaa-san said running into the kitchen as I heard a crashing sound from the stairs and then saw Riku getting up and running toward me.

"Sora!" he said as he too hugged me lightly, he released then looked at me," Looks like your Too-san gave you a bigger black eye."

"Yah," I said rubbing under it," Rei, this is my Oji-san, Valentine Vincent, he's a good man."

"Surprising that those exist in your family," Riku said," I'm Kai Riku."

"Pleasure," Vincent said shaking Riku's hand," Sora's told me about you. Sora why don't you and Riku go hang out somewhere while I talk to his Kaa-san and Nii-sama."

"Alright." I said as Riku and I started toward his room. We entered the dark room and went to our usual places in the room, I sat in his computer chair and he lied on his stomach on his bed, the light still pouring through the ceiling window. The light made him look paler then normal and gave his hair an eerie white glow.

I sighed as I looked around his rats nest. Riku did not like to throw things away, he still had a half burnt picture of me and him from a few years ago. I remember when it was taken and when it was burnt.

/**_Flashback_**/

_(Third POV)_

_A young Sora was running down the street as the sun was shining high in the sky, as he tried to catch up to his brother and his brothers friends. _

"_Come on, Sora-ototo." And twelve year old Ansem said," If you don't hurry we'll miss the opening!" _

"_Gomen nasai Nii-sama!" Sora said loudly as he finally caught up with the older boys. _

"_Come on Ansem-kun don't be hard on him, he's what? Six?" on of Ansem's friends said. _

"_Seymour, if you knew how spoiled this damn brat is you'd act like me too." Ansem said," I'm just kidding squirt. Come on." _

_They walked into the theater, Seymour and a red head named Wakka went to get popcorn and soda while Sora, Ansem, and a blonde named Rufus went to go get seats. _

"_Ok so we don't want front for strict matter of the pain your neck could feel from having to look up so lets try the middle," Rufus said grabbing a booster seat for the sort Sora, and handing it to him. _

"_Okay." Ansem said," Come on, shorty." _

"_Coming." Sora said as a pair of boys with matching silver hair walked in. One was about Ansem's age and the other was about Sora's age._

"_Here Riku." The teller one said handing the small boy popcorn._

"_Thanks Sephiroth-nii." said Riku to his older brother taking it and following the older boy._

"_Lets try middle seats." Sephiroth said. _

"_Alright." Riku said as he pushed open the door to the movie. _

_About halfway through the opening credits Wakka and Seymour walked in holding two big bags of popcorn and a small one ditto with the soda's. they handed the small things to Sora and then split the larger items among Ansem, Rufus, and themselves. Sephiroth and Riku were seated next to them, Riku munching away at the popcorn his older brother had given him. _

_The movie soon started but the only problem with it was it was a scary movie," Ansem-nii!" Sora said clutching his older brother. _

"_Go hug someone else." Ansem said as he pushed the brunette away and watched as a woman had her head ripped off. _

_Sora covered his eyes and tried to plug his ears to block out the screaming," Ansem-nii! I'm sacred!" _

_Beside Sora, Riku was quivering just as bad as the brunette, Sephiroth had told Riku the same so both boys were scared out of their minds. At one point in the movie Ansem and Sephiroth decided to scare their little brother by poking them in the side. _

_When they did both boys screamed and hugged each other. Ansem and the others then started to laugh their asses off while Sephiroth laughed by himself._

"_Ansem-nii! Not funny!" Sora said as he squeezed his eyes shut then realized he was hugging someone he didn't know, same with Riku as the two boys let go and turned away blushing with embarrassment. _

"_Ansem-kun, Rufus-kun, Seymour-kun and, Wakka-kun." Said a female voice," Why are you four causing so much trouble for Sora-chan?" _

"_Yuna-chan!" Seymour said turning around to look at the female brunette," We didn't know you were here and Yuffie! What a pleasure." _

"_Surely you could have taken poor Sora-chan to a more suitable movie." Aries said bringing her being there into acknowledgement. _

"_Nope…" Ansem said," No way in hell am I sitting through a kid movie." _

"_And Sephiroth-kun!" Yuffie said," Your just as bad!" _

"_Riri wanted to see it, I was going to take him to go see that—" He was cut off as an usurer tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Damn it Sora why'd you have to be so loud?" Ansem said hitting Sora on the head. _

"_Not my fault!" Sora said grabbing the top of his head," You're the one that took me to the movie! I'm telling mom and dad about it too!" _

"_Good maybe they can tell you that its all fake!" Ansem said," And while your at it," He added as Sora started to run down the street toward home," Tell Vincent-oji I said hi!" _

_When Sora made it to the gates of the large estate that he and his family lived on he spotted a certain black haired man getting into a car and his father looking rather mad. His mother too, he vaguely wondered why as he watched his uncle Vincent drive away. _

"_Kaa-san! Too-san!" Sora said running over to them," Ansem-nii took me to a scary movie and then—" he was cut off by his father punching him," T…Too-san?" he stuttered as his mother then kicked him causing him to slide across the grass. _

_Clouds were now rolling in as Sora stared at his parents in horror as they advanced on him ready to strike again," NO!" he yelled loudly and got up. He started to run away as the first drops of rain hit the ground. He ran for what felt like hours, his legs were screaming at him to stop and rest. _

_Sora shook it off and pressed on toward the park, he was drenched from head to toe and looked horrid as the blood from his nose refused to stop pouring. The rain washed it away but a stream of blood still existed. His pale blue shirt that he had been wearing was turning a sick red color as his shorts stuck to his legs, one of which had a deep cut in it from falling a ways back when he began running. _

_When he'd finally had enough of running he collapsed in the rain in the very center of the park. His breathing was sharp and his chest was roaring in pain as if something had actually crawled in and ripped his lungs into shreds. His legs felt like lead as the mussels were ripped from running so much and so far. _

_He never noticed someone walking over to him and kneeling down, the only time he noticed was when the person put a hand on his back and asked him if he was alright. Sora looked up into sea green eyes and shook his head telling the green eyed boy he was not._

_Off in the distance stood another silver haired boy, Sephiroth, whom was standing under an umbrella a look of concern on his face. _

_**/End Flashback/**_

That's how I met Riku and his brother after that night I became close friends with Riku, but I also went through some dramatic changes in my personality. I became distant of others, colder, started not caring what people thought of me, started to wear darker clothing that the Kai family had bought me.

"Sora?" I heard Riku say snapping me back into reality.

"Yah?" I said looking toward him.

"What is it that your Oji-san is going to ask my parents?" Riku asked. "You know don't you, and why is he helping you out? What is he going to get from you?"

"Well I'll answer one of your questions." I said taking a shallow deep breath. "Which also explains why my family has been beating on me for all these years."

"And that is?" Riku asked rolling his hand in thin air.

"That day you and your brother found me in the rain, my uncle told my parents that he wanted me to be the CEO of his company when he was ready to step down." I told Riku and his jaw dropped.

"No way." Riku said finally closing his mouth.

"Way," I said," So it turns out my Too-san, wanted either wanted himself or Ansem-nii to be it. He said that it pissed him off that my uncle picked me because I was a happy fun loving child. A lot of good for that I am now."

"Hey you could always change back." Riku said.

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head. "But I won't be all cold to people as much as I was."

"That's a start." Riku said hopefully.

"Stop hope for the impossible." I said then got up. "I have a question though. Why do you still have this?" I held up the brut picture of Riku and me when I went with the Kai family to their family reunion.

"Because," Riku said," it was the first day that you started calling my family your own."

"Is that all?" I snorted a laugh.

"Yah!" Riku said. "and stop laughing about that! I thought it was a very important day!"

"For you maybe." I said still laughing a bit.

"If you didn't have broken ribs you'd be on the floor right now." Riku said.

"I'm scared." I said playing around.

Riku smirked closing his eyes then turned over to lay on his back," I have a good feeling about the way things are going."

How wrong he was because I knew for a fact that someway somehow, something terrible was going to happen.

--End Chapter--

Well that took a while to type up. Sorry it took so long! Well I hope you don't mind too much what's going on. But the next chapter will have something key in it! So do read it!

Kaiyuku-kun


	4. Light

**No One Knows Themselves **

Summery: (AU) Sora's family abuse him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku. What else can you ask for? Rated for suicide, and language. (Shonen Ai) RikuSora (CloudSquall) All characters are OOC.

Kaiyuku: Lets begin!

"Blah"

'_thinking' _

(' ") **Emphasized words** (" ')

_(' ") Sarcastic words (" ')_

"**_Quotes"_**

_Our rules:_  
**1.We do not write lemons!**

2.This will be in "Point Of View" (POV) writing.

3.If you flame us about our Fic's we'll read them laugh at them and delete them… so don't waste your time…kk?

4. When we say the names of the characters they go last name first, first name last! Ok now were ready!

**Chapter Four**

"**_You say you love me but you don't know one thing about me."_**

(Riku's POV)

I closed my eyes and flipped over on my bed so I was laying on my back. "I have a good feeling about the way things are going."

I lifted myself up to stare at Sora; he seemed to be in deep thought because he didn't even hear what I said to him. I shifted impatiently, sitting here, wondering what was going on seemed like it was eating me up inside. I wanted to know what Sora's Oji-San was asking my parents; obviously Sora wasn't going to tell me.

I couldn't take it much longer, the suspense was nagging at me. "Hey how long do you think they're going to be down there?" I asked.

Sora snapped out of his deep thought to look at me.

"Who knows." He replied, I just simply sighed.

Laying back down I just stared up at the ceiling fan that was twirling around. It kept my gaze until Sora shifted over in my computer chair.

"My Oji-San might be asking your parents to move out with us to the outer part of Tokyo." Sora said out of the blue which made me shoot up.

I couldn't believe what he just said. "_Sora move_"

"What!" I nearly shouted, with widened eyes. He just simply nodded his head.

"My Oji-San is going to take care of me now." Sora said, I don't think my eyes could of got any wider then what they already were.

I just sat there staring at him with a blank expression. What was there to say? This was really good for Sora but I don't want to lose him. I wouldn't know what to do without him. The only thing I could do was sit there in silence, waiting for him to speak again.

When Sora didn't respond I laid back down in deep thought. Was he really telling the truth or was he just playing around with my head? I didn't want to lose my best friend let alone my only friend. He's the only person that keeps me sane, without him I don't even know what I'll do.

All I could do was lay there in deep thought while Sora decided to play around on my computer. So many thoughts were running through my head, it was staring to give me a major head ace. I began to pinched the space between my eyes to get rid of the head ace, but that was useless I don't even know why I tried that, it just made it worse.

Sephiroth told me if you pinch the space on your nose that's between your eyes it would get rid of any head ace, well it seems he was wrong. This head ace didn't go away and I had a feeling it was going to stay weather I wanted it to or not.

The sound of Sora taping the keys on the keyboard echoed in my head making it harder to keep my train of thought. I tried to block out the sound but it was no use; the sound kept ringing in my head.

I couldn't stop thinking about what So-kun said, just then there was a knock at the door. I lifted myself off my bed and walked over to the door; Sora who was on my computer just turned to watch as I opened the door and his Oji-san and my parents walked in.

"Riku?" Sora's Oji-san said entering the room and taking a seat on my bed.

I stood in front of him ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Ok, well I've talked to your parents about your family moving with Sora and I to Tokyo, and they came up with the agreement on letting you go, but not to live there, just for a couple of weeks until Sora-Kun got settled in." Sora's Oji-San said as my eyes widened.

I didn't know what to say at first, but then I looked over at Sora. He meets my gaze, and nodded his head.

I turned back to Sora's Oji-san and nodded telling him I agreed with it.

"Ok then its settle." Vincent-oji said standing up, and heading off towards the door. "I'll look forward to having you stay with us."

"Well be down stairs visiting with Mr. Valentine." Kaa-san said following Otoo-san and Vincent out the door. Once the door clicked closed I fell back to the bed. That's when I heard Sora raise from the computer chair.

I turned to my side. I didn't feel like talking, to much was going on. Sora sat down on the bed next to me. I wanted to turn to look at him but that would involve talking to him.

Suddenly I felt a arm snake its way around my waist. I let out a sigh and flipped over to meet Sora's deep ocean blue eyes. I couldn't help but blush a little bit.

Sora then buried his face into my chest pulling me closer to him. I leaned in to his grip and wrapped my arms around his waist. I breathed in the scent of his hair and he pushed closer to me.

We spent the rest of the day holding each other and talking about the move until it was time Sora to leave.

"See you tomorrow." I said as Sora and Vincent got in the car and drove off. I watched the car go down the road and disappear in to the distance. I then felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned to look up at my brother.

"This is the best thing for Rara-chan." Sephiroth said.

"Yeah then why do I fell like I'm losing him?" I asking eyeing Sephy.

"Aww that's just your feeling for him acting up, but I do know having Sora move in with his Oji-san is the best thing that we could ever ask for him. Seph went on. "I know how you feel."

"I just wish he could live with us." I said almost ready to cry before Sephiroth pulled me into a hug.

"Its going to be alright, lets go inside maybe a little rest would make you feel better." Seph said pulling away. I nodded and followed my brother into the house.

When we entered the house I saw my Too-san sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. He looked up from the paper at me. Sephiroth left the room when too-san gave him that look he gives when he wants to talk to someone in private.

"Riku can I talk to you for a sec?" Yep I was right that's what he wanted to do, he wanted to talk to me in private.

"Sure…" I replied walking slowly to the couch that was in front of him before taking a seat.

"You didn't seem to have anything to say when Sora's Oji-san was talking about the move." Too-san stated staring me down.

I wasn't sure what to say to my father. I couldn't tell him the only reason why I'm upset is because I love Sora, and it would kill me to see Rara-chan leave.

"I didn't know what to say." I responded looking down at my feet.

"Riku, this is the best thing for Sora-kun. He finally gets the chance to get away from the family of his. I know you don't want to lose your best friend but, look on the bright side he could finally be happy." Too-san went on.

"I know what your saying and believe me when I say this I'm really happy for Sora-chan, I just can't help but feel I'm losing him." I replied.

"Its not like he's leaving the country, he's just going to the out skirts of Tokyo that's only 10 minutes from here. Your not going to lose him, he's still going to the same school. So you could see him at school everyday." Too-san finished.

I got up from my seat. "I'm going to my room for a little bit to think things straight, call me when dinners ready."

"Ok…" My father replied opening back his newspaper.

I rushed up the stairs to my room, maybe a little sleep would help me get over the sudden news. I opened the door to my room and clicked it closed behind when once I was in. The first thing I did was fall to my bed and from there I slept.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Sora's house)

BAM!

"I can't believe the bastard Vincent!" A man yelled while slamming his fist against a table.

"Calm down Nizuri." a woman stated as she placed a hand on the man's shoulder only to have him slap it off.

"How can I calm down when that fucking brat is getting my company?" Nizuri shouted at the women.

"I know it makes me angry also but do you have to destroy the kitchen?"

"Kaname that corporation should have been mine or Ansem's." Nizuri said slamming his fist down against the table again.

"I agree with Otoo-san." Ansem said appearing in the door way.

"Vincent doesn't have the right to take my son." Nizuri growled.

"Who does he think he is anyway?" Ansem said "running to Uncle Vincent like that."

"It makes me sick at the thought of it." Nizuri said "I can't stay here knowing that snot nosed brat is with that bastard Vincent."

Nizuri rose from his seat and pushed his way out the door.

"Ansem come on were going to get your brother back." Nizuri yelled from the other room. Ansem automatically left the door way to follow his father.

"Nizuri! Ansem!" Kaname yelled after them but stopped when she knew it was no use. She couldn't stop them. "I just hope they don't do something stupid."

"Ever since Vincent-san said he wanted Sora to take over the corporation, Nizuri and Ansem have been beating the poor boy ever since. It made me angry at first but I still love my son." Kaname said tears beginning to sting her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Riku's POV)

"Riku! Dinner's ready." someone yelled from down stairs.

I got up slowly rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. I stumbled over to my door and began to make my way down the stairs.

When I reached the end of the stairs I heard a car pull up in front of the house. I walked over to the window to see Vincent and Sora get out. I got a sudden grin on my face as I ran to the door and swung it open.

"Sora! What are you doing back here?" I asked greeting him and his Oji-san.

"Kaa-san insisted we should come for dinner, so we did." Sora replied as we began walking up to the house.

"That's great, dinner's ready right now." I said excitedly. Just then we heard a car stop behind us.

We all turned around just to find Sora's Too-san and Ansem come out of the car with a smirk on their face.

--End Chapter--

Sakura: well that took me a while to type.

Kaiyuku: and you were saying I took to long.

Sakura: Oh well my computer crashed so I couldn't finish it. Well it's done now. I hope you all liked it.

Kaiyuku: I'll be writing the next chapter I'll get out faster then this baka over here.

Sakura: HEY!

Kaiyuku: well that was Chapter 4, and this is where we sign off.

Sakura & Kaiyuku: Ja Ne!

Sakura-chan/Kaiyuku-kun


	5. Darkness

**No One Knows Themselves **

Summery: (AU) Sora's family abuses him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku. What else can you ask for? Rated for suicide, and language. (Shonen Ai) RikuSora (CloudSquall) All characters are OOC.

"Blah"

'_thinking' _

(' ") **Emphasized words** (" ')

_(' ") Sarcastic words (" ')_

"**_Quotes"_**

Chapter Five

_"A memory is a fading thing unless you hold it dear to your soul." _

_(Sora POV)_

"What are you doing here?" I asked them as they continued to smile.

"I came up with a great plan." My father said. "Allow me to show you." He said as he reached for his pocket.

Everything in my world right then and there came to a screeching halt. My too-san pulled out a black gun and pointed it right at me. He smirked as he pulled back on the trigger and the bullet was fired. All I did was blink, when I opened my eyes Vincent-oji was shielding me and Riku had let out a loud yell. I looked up into my oji-san's red eyes to see blood coming from his mouth. I felt two pairs of hands pull us into the house as the door swung shut and we were dragged away from it.

"Vincent-oji!" I cried as I held my uncle in my arms. I felt tears coming as I heard Riku's father yelling at his wife to call the police and an ambulance.

"Sora…" he said touching my face with his hand that had somehow gotten blood on it," be strong. Don't let your father win…no matter what… fight him." He said then his hand fell smearing blood on my cheek and his body began to drop in temperature.

"NO!" I yelled loudly as I hugged my uncle closely.

"Sora." Riku said touching my shoulder. I pulled away from him as I hugged the only man in my real family and loved me.

* * *

A few days after my uncle was killed and the funeral was over, Riku's mother thought it best that we try to carry on with our lives. We were heading to school today. Sephiroth-nii called his friend Cloud to make sure that we wouldn't get jumped coming to school by Ansem.

Reason being, Ansem swore that he would pay us back for getting father placed in jail. I didn't feel comfortable going anywhere but Kaa-san was right, we had to carry on if we wanted to live, even if I wasn't feeling like I wanted to.

"Hey Sora-kun!" called a familiar voice from ahead. I looked up to see Cloud standing at the corner with his little brother Roxas.

(A/N: You all know about BHK from KH2 right? Well I got his name so I just had to but him in the story! His eyes are blue and his hair is blonde so he fits well as Cloud's brother.)

"Ohayo gozaimasu Roxas-kun." I said as we walked up. I looked from Roxas to Cloud. The blonde hair and blue eyes they each had made it obvious that they were brothers. Like how Riku and Sephiroth both have sliver hair and green eyes. It makes me wonder how in the name of hell I could be related to Ansem. He's got silver hair and gold eyes, where as I'm brunette with blue eyes. If he would have had red eyes I could have called him albino.

"Ready?" Cloud said as he adjusted his pack that was slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's get moving." Sephiroth said. "Squall told me he would meet us at the school."

"I know." Cloud said.

"Let me take a wild guess and say he was at your house when I called his cell phone?" Sephiroth asked as he rolled his eyes.

"How'd you guess?" Cloud asked smirking.

"Those two are attached at the hip." Roxas said as he walked forward.

"So you are feeling okay Sora-kun?"

"I'm fine." I said smiling. "Domo arigatou for asking." I said getting a bright grin from him.

"Well let's get it to school. We don't want to be late." Roxas said as he turned and began to walk toward the direction that school was in.

* * *

We got to school and the first thing that Squall did was give me a hug. He seemed to be more full of energy then he normally was. "

So I take it from the hyperactive-ness that Cloud gave you a night off?" Sephiroth asked with a hint of laughter.

"Do you want to get hit?" Cloud asked loudly curling his hand into a fist. Roxas, Riku, and I started to laugh while Sephiroth put his hands up in defense, and Cloud raised his fist while Squall held him back. I looked at my friends laughing and tossed aside my darker thoughts from before. I don't think my life could get any better. Even with dark parts I know that there is light.

"Alright!" Sephiroth said. "I take it back damn." He rolled his eyes. "Now let's go."

"Right behind you nii-sama!" Riku said as he threw his arms around me and Roxas and started to pull us down the street. I looked behind be to see Cloud wrapping an arm around Squall's waist. I shook my head then looked back to what was in front of me.

* * *

Roxas, Riku and I had to bid the older three a farewell as the bell rang and we had to go to class. I looked around at the people in the class as they talked in whispers after looking at me.

"Hey stop talking smack about Sora-kun!" Roxas said loudly making everyone look at him. "Or you'll have to answer to me! Got that?"

"Shut up." said someone from the back of the class. "And keep that freak away from me, with his bad luck it could rub off and get us all killed."

"Hey you wanna get punched?" Roxas yelled at Tidus.

"Bite me!" Tidus said standing up.

"Sit down children." The teacher said coming in. Roxas chewed the inside of his cheek before he glared at Tidus before I tugged on his arm making his come and sit between Riku and me.

"Ignore him." I whispered, I didn't show the fact that the other blonde's words cut deep and hurt a lot. "He's not worth it and you know it."

"I know but that guy really gets my blood boiling. Every time he opens his mouth another insult flies out; I just want to chop his tongue off." Roxas said as he culled his fist up and banged the desk.

"Take a chill pill and simmer down buddy." Riku said putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it slightly.

"I want to knock that guy for a loop just as bad as you but we both promised Sora-chan that we wouldn't." I looked at Riku with a kind of glare when he called me chan. He and Roxas are the only ones that can call me that without me attacking them.

Now that I think about it he and Roxas are the only ones in my year that call me Sora. Everyone else calls me Aoi-kun or kohai. No one in my own year talks to me. Only the older kids that think picking on people is trivial call me by any name other then weirdo, and freak. If I hadn't met Riku and Sephiroth that day a few days back I probably wouldn't have any friends at all. I sighed as I scribbled on a piece of paper in Japanese and passed it over to Roxas. The teacher that we had right now was still learning Japanese so he couldn't read it. Besides he was supposed to be teaching us English. What use does he have for knowing how to write in Japanese? He just keeps writing in romonji on the board anyway. Roxas looked at the paper and passed it over to Riku. I had asked them what we should do after school. Riku looked it over then took out his pen and wrote something down before having Roxas look at it and nod with a wide grin. I knew it was something I probably would rather not do but with these two as my best friends I can't fight with them. I got the note back and Riku said that it was a surprise. The top half was ripped off so whatever he said to Roxas was a mystery to me.

* * *

It was lunch time when thing starting going down hill. Every one was sitting around me. Squall had found a comfortable spot on Cloud's lap and was eating some fries. Cloud looked a little bored so he buried his face in Squall's neck. I turned away shaking my head. I only looked back when Squall laughed. I had to start laughing as well when I saw that Squall had shoved a fry up Cloud's nose.

"I hope you still plan on eating that, koi." Cloud said looking at Squall in the eye.

"A little more salt and maybe." Squall laughed. He then held up a ketchup packet smiling slyly. "Need some ketchup with that fry?"

"Yah." Cloud said taking the packet and opening it. He aimed it up his nose and I seriously thought he was gonna do it until he turned it at Squall and squirt it all over his face.

"HEY!" Squall yelled closing his eyes. When Cloud had emptied the packet he smiled and put the empty packet on the lunch tray. Squall cleared his eyes of the tomato sauce and glared at Cloud who began to laugh his ass off. Squall pointed to his face and said," You can clean this up. And I would make it snappy."

"Alright." Cloud said. I averted my eyes to something else when Cloud began to lick the brunettes face to clean it.

"That was an interesting show, ne?" Roxas asked me as he sat down to my left and Riku took my right.

"Sure was." I said. "Just like a gay show."

"Let me think what the word I'm looking for is." Riku said touching his head and closed his eyes. "Ah!" he said popping his hand away from his face and snapping his eyes open. "DUH! They are gay."

"That is a remarkable way to put it." Roxas said sarcastically waving around a fork. I laughed as I should have. I knew that this was the best day of my life. Everyone was here for me, and acting as normally as they should. I knew deep down though. That somehow it was going to be ruined. Then a voice interrupted my thoughts making it so.

"Hey you little brat." Ansem's voice entered my mind. "I've had it with you and the way you walk around with your little posse like you're bad ass or whatever." I turned to look at my older brother.

"Leave him alone Ansem-sempai!" Roxas said as he stood up. One thing that I never could understand about Roxas is his undying valor. Also the fact that not matter what he would not leave me hanging. He was, if not as bad, but pretty close to being like Riku. Always watching my back, willing to get the shit beat out of him for me, and always being there…I guess you want to know how I met Roxas right? Well long story short, Sephiroth and Cloud have been friends since they fought in the fourth grade. So when I started to hang out with Riku, I met Roxas when the two silver haired boys had dragged me to the park to have a brake from my parents. Back to what's happening now.

"What's wrong?" Ansem asked smirking.

"Bug off!" Roxas said. "We're not doing anything to you so just leave us alone." Roxas looked pretty pissed off.

"Then I'll see you all later!" Ansem said loudly as he noticed the teacher walking toward us.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." Sephiroth said as he put a hand on Roxas' shoulder causing the short blonde to sit. "We were just talking with Aoi-san."

"Alright…" the sensei said before walking away.

"So-kun…" Sephiroth said to me getting my attention. "After the bell rings today I want you, Riku, and Roxas to wait for us before you even leave the building. Do you three understand?"

"Yah." I said nodding.

"We got ya!" Roxas said as he hugged me around my neck and resting his head on my shoulder. "We'll be waiting at the doors…inside."

"That's right." Riku said. "Do you think that they're going to attack us?"

"Who knows…" the older teen said. "Let's just be safe. You two gonna be there?"

"Yah." Cloud said speaking for both himself and Squall. I looked back at my friends as Roxas was still attached to my neck.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey," Roxas said in my ear. "I told you three years ago that I would protect you no matter what."

"Yah…" I said calmly, a I began to remember how Roxas found about my problems, and when I really began to darken.

(A/N: Okay guys this is going to be the LONGEST chapter that we've written for this Fic. Sakura-chan please don't hurt me but I have been nuts about Roxas so he's gonna be a key character, and a reason Sora goes a little kuku. In other words, there will be RoxasSora chibi love! This will be good, and remember people! Everyone in this Fic is _OOC_! Just think of this as an apology chapter for Sakura taking months!)

((_Flash Back Third POV )) _"Hey!" Sephiroth called as the three boys walked into the park. "Cloud! Roxas! Squall!"

"About time you got here!" Cloud called.

"You took so long I was about to go and look for your ass." Squall said scratching his head.

"Well we had to pick up Sora." Sephiroth said point to the short brunette.

"Well then I guess we can forgive that." Cloud said as he looked around. "Roxas where did you go?" he called.

"Is this Roxas?" Sora sounded as the short blonde boy was really close to Sora looking at him like he was an alien.

"Sorry So-chan," Cloud said picking up the short boy and putting him on his shoulders.

"That's alright!" Riku said for Sora. "I know Roxas and he's a good guy."

"Right." Sora said as they walked over to have a picnic.

* * *

A few days later Sora was walking to Riku's house because the sliver haired boy had gotten sick. As Sora walked he looked around and saw three older teens following him. They looked vulgar and flagrant. Sora picked up his pace walking into the park where he broke out into a run the three teens following him and catching up quickly.

"Leave me alone!" Sora yelled when one of them had grabbed hold of the brunette.

"Don't think so." The one that grabbed him said as he picked him up off the floor.

"We've been hired to hurt ya." One with a big nose said as he cracked his fist.

"Stop it!" called a familiar voice to Sora as, in a flash of blonde, Roxas jumped from a tree and landed on the third guys head and began to pull it out. "Leave Sora-kun alone!"

"Little brat!" The third guy yelled as he ripped Roxas off his head and threw him at Sora.

"Roxas-kun are you alright?" Sora asked as he pulled Roxas to his feet. Roxas nodded his head before standing up and pushing Sora behind him.

"Okay you bullies! If you want to beat Sora-kun up you gotta beat me up too!" Roxas yelled spreading his him arms out to defend the brunette. "Sora-kun is my friend and I'll protect him!" The guys all sneered before they began to beat the two boys.

After they left Sora managed to pull himself up and look at Roxas breathing heavily next to him. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me at all."

"Because the look in your eyes." Roxas said sitting up as well. "You looked sad, so I thought I'd help you out from now on." He paused before he stood up and helped Sora up. He smiled then gave the boy a hug. "I'll always be around to protect you, no matter what okay?" he said as he looked the brunette in the eyes.

Sora nodded his head not wanting to say anything. He didn't know what he could do to make the other boy stop before he got hurt.

/_End Flash Back/_

_(Sora POV) _

That was the day I decided to start acting darker. When I started to push people away and act like a gothic person; even after all of that though Roxas, Riku, Cloud, Squall, and Sephiroth all stayed by my side. Helping me out and making sure that I wasn't killed by my own family. I've got friends that I never even wanted. I wanted to push them away until they just left me alone. I knew that Riku liked me as more then a friend, Roxas, Sephiroth, Cloud and, Squall thought of me as a brother. I've gotten everything I was trying to push away.

I guess when someone tries not to get something it smacks them in a face. I didn't want these people around me, but they're there anyway. I don't know if I should count my blessings or curse my bad luck.

Either way, I have people that care deeply about me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaiyuku: That was a longish chapter!

Sakura: Okay…so you got yours done faster then I did but my computer was broken that's why!

Kaiyuku: blah, blah, blah! Now I've set it up for you and your computer is fixed so get typing or I have the reviewers attack you! (Points to people behind her)

Sakura: Stop harassing me! Bakura help me!

Bakura: (laughs)

Kaiyuku and Sakura: SHUT UP BAKA! (looks at readers) Ja ne!

Kaiyuku-kun & Sakura-chan


	6. Soundless

No One Knows Themselves

_**No One Knows Themselves**_

AU Sora's family abuses him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku, but he's still unsure about life. -Rated for death, and language & Shonen Ai/Yaoi- RikuSora -SquallCloud-

"Blah"

'_thinking' _

"_**Quotes"**_

**Chapter Six**

"_**What you don't know won't kill you right?"**_

(Riku's POV)

The bell rang telling us that it was time to leave. I followed Sora and Roxas out the door; we decided to wait in the hall for Sephiroth, Cloud, and Squall. "What's taking them so long?" Roxas asked leaning against one of the lockers.

"Squall and Cloud are probably in the janitor's closet and Sephiroth is most likely trying to get them to come out with out anyone noticing them. They seem to go in there a lot to get out of class." Sora laughed, I couldn't help but laugh myself. It's been so long since we all just sat around laughing.

"Riku!"

We all turned around when we heard the familiar voice calling my name. We soon spotted Sephiroth running up to us with Cloud and Squall behind him. "So are you guys ready or what?" he asked.

"Well yeah, we've been ready for awhile now. Where were you three?" Roxas asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I had to fetch Cloud and Squall here; they were in the janitor's closet again for their fourth time today!" Sephiroth replied shooting a glare over at Squall and Cloud who just chuckled.

Then Roxas, Sora, and me started to laugh at the fact that Sora's comment was true.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Squall said as he wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist. "The janitor's closet is a great place to relax and to get away from all those boring useless lectures."

"Yeah like it's a place to relax! You two only go into there to do one thing and one thing only and that is to make out." Sephiroth responded.

Roxas face couldn't have gotten any redder as he laughed at his brother. I looked over at Sora to find him laughing as well. It put a smile on my face because it was relaxing to see Sora finally not so timid. He noticed my stare and gave me a smile and to my surprise still kept it. I smiled back, happy because for once he was.

"Ah, can we go now?" Cloud asked annoyed because of everyone bagging on him and Squall.

"Alright, Riku, Roxas where too?" Sephiroth asked swinging his arms around the three of us squishing us into each other.

"Well I can't tell because it is a surprise." Roxas replied with a grin.

"Hmm…a surprise huh? Well then I guess we'll just tag along." Squall chuckled.

We all began to head out the door when we heard someone shout Squall's name. "Hey Squally!" We all turned around to see Laguna, Squall's older brother, running up. When he caught up he gave me a kind smile, then shot a nasty glare at Cloud. Laguna isn't a huge fan of Cloud's because of the blonde stealing his younger brother.

"What's up Laguna?" Squall asked as Cloud stepped back. He didn't want to get into the line of fire with Laguna. "I thought you had football practice?"

"I did, but I decided to skip this practice when I heard you three were walking the little guys here home." Laguna smiled, he always called Sora, Roxas, and me little guys. It's been so long that we just got used to it. I hated it at first but when it's someone as stubborn as Laguna saying it, it's like fighting a battle you know for sure you can't win. As for Roxas it still hasn't quit grown on him. I figure Sora could careless, since he never says anything about it. I believe he just thinks its better then being called the Freak of the school.

"Who ya calling a little guy!?" Roxas hissed getting into Laguna's face.

"You, now take it easy little guy." Laguna teased scooping Roxas up off the ground and throwing him over his shoulder. We all began to laugh as we watched Roxas shout and pound on Laguna's back. "Let me go!"

"Aw, come on let my little brother go." Cloud pleaded reaching up for Roxas.

"Back off, broom head." Laguna laughed at his the new insulting joke he just thought of. He placed Roxas to the ground lightly as he turned towards Cloud. "I was only playing around. Isn't the right little guy?" He placed his hand on top of Roxas head and scuffled up his hair not making a big difference in the spiky mess the younger blonde had it in already.

"Yeah right, you big lug." Roxas sneered.

Laguna laughed as he marched in front of everyone before we started off. I strayed to the back to watch everyone, and Sora, who was in front of me with his hands in his pockets. I figured he was feeling a little uncomfortable now, so I hurried my pace to walk next to him. He looked over at me and again he smiled which surprised me. I couldn't help but return his friendly grin. It was just something that overcame me; I always felt this sudden excitement, a sense of innocence when Sora smiled. It was like a calm breeze washing over me, relief from what we both knew the truth behind.

"Hey you two, keep up the pace. You're lagging behind." I looked up to see that the group was actually a couple feet further ahead of us. I motioned for Sora as we stepped up into a jog to catch up.

"So where are all of you going?" Laguna asked pulling Cloud in a headlock.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, so just follow everyone you big lug!" Cloud managed to chock out those words as he pushed Laguna and escaped his grasp.

"Well actually it's not a surprise that much." Roxas replied correcting his older brother.

We turned the corner to reveal the park where Sora and I first meet. Sora who was looking down at the ground lifted his head to see the sight. I notice the reaction I was hoping for. That smile. It was something that I couldn't get enough of, because it wasn't something that happened often.

I started to run to encourage the rest to run with me. My plan worked as everyone picked up the pace and followed right after me. Sora catching up with me, gave me a devilish grin, telling me he was competing. My competitive spirit kicked in as I raced Sora to the grass, tackling him to the ground and taking the top position. I leaned my face in close to his as he gazed into my eyes. I almost forgot about everyone else for a second, and snapped back into reality when I noticed them giving us weird looks.

I pushed myself off of Sora and reached my hand out to help him up. Not to my surprise he didn't take it. I figured he wouldn't do anything with the others watching so close. "So this is it?" Laguna asked taking in the scenery.

"Well yeah, we figured a nice day in the park would do us all some good." Roxas pushed his way in between Leon and Cloud.

I noticed the others beginning to scatter their separate ways to different parts of the park. Sora, however, stayed with me. Laguna, Cloud, and Leon went together to sit on the benches. I think Cloud and Leon had other plans but with Laguna near by there was nothing they could do. Sephiroth took Roxas to the base ball diamond to hit some balls for awhile. Sora and I choose the jungle gym. It was private and away of people's gaze. It was surprising that the park was so empty, but then again when have there ever been people around? It was one of those parks not too many liked. It was small and not too much space.

I grabbed the side bars and pulled myself up into the dome of the jungle gym. It was this perfect covered circle that we both could sit under and lay back if we chose too. The side walls made it so you could see others but others had some trouble see you. I'm glad we chose this; it made it easier to get some conversation out of Sora with out him feeling nervous.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked not knowing what else to start with. He stayed silent. I bumped him slightly in the side to get him to answer. "Is there something wrong?" concerned I did something to upset him.

"No, its nothing. I'm just thinking." He finally answered to me. Relieved, I figured I should carry on the conversation, in other words, do all the talking, but then Sora began laughing out of the blue.

I gave him a strange look as he pointed over to the baseball diamond where Roxas and my brother were. "I just watched your brother ping Roxas right in the head with the ball." Sora said through laughter. I started to laugh as I watched my brother pick Roxas off the ground and swing him around.

"What's so funny you little punks?" A voice stated behind us. Sora swung around fast to come face to face with Ansem who smirked up at us.

"What are you doing here Ansem?" I asked in a stern voice.

"What does it matter to you?" Ansem replied. He started to make his way up the step toward the dome where we sat. I jumped up and got into a defending stance as Sora hid behind me a little bit. "Oh, tough aren't we." Ansem laughed taking a step towards us. "I see you don't have you pussy of a big brother to come to your rescue."

"Think again!" Sephiroth shouted making Ansem turn about to see Sephiroth standing nearclinching his fists, while Roxas stood back, out of the way.

"Well, well…" Ansem hummed in amusement.

"Get away from them you bastard." Sephiroth growled dangrously.

"What if I don't?" Ansem grinned reaching out for me. I quickly jumped off the side of the jungle gym taking Sora with me. I didn't have time to warn him of the jump, so we came crashing down to the ground. We didn't waste any time scrambling up to reach where Sephiroth was standing.

He quickly pulled me and Sora behind him sending us to the spot where Roxas was. At that moment the others noticed all the commotion and came to join the problem. Laguna, Leon and Cloud stood next to Sephiroth and got into their defensive stances telling Ansem to back off now.

"I see how it is." Ansem shrugged giving off a smug look.

"Just leave." Cloud said about ready to pounce if need too.

"Hmm, fine I will. Just you wait Sephi-rot, you're day is coming." Ansem whispered before he turned on his heel.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Leon asked Ansem, his eyes flashing. "Was that some short of a threat?"

I stood back as my brother, Leon, Laguna, and Cloud watched Ansem shirk off. Sora, at that time, hovered closer to my side, so I reached my hand back behind me so he could grab it. After what just happened I knew Sora could careless who was watching as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

Roxas noticed this, he out of everyone knew about the relationship between Sora and me. After Ansem vanished from sight Sephiroth came to us; regardless, Sora still held my hand behind my back. Sephiroth looked us, eyes filled with worry. "Are you guys okay?"

I nodded silently, looking back at Sora who did the same. I think we were all done with our time at the park. After that incident everyone wanted to just go home and think. We agreed to all walk home together because no one ever knew when Ansem would come with his gang. The first house on the list to head to was of course mine and my brother's. We couldn't risk having another encounter with Ansem; so as Sora and I turned to the front steps, Leon and Cloud pulled Sephiroth aside to talk to him in private. I was curious to what they were telling him exactly, but I had an idea of what it might have been. It was probably about what Ansem had said to my brother. I decided to lead Sora into the house, my mother was, of course, in the kitchen when we walked in. She popped her head out for a second to greet us with a kind smile and to tell us dinner was almost ready. My father wasn't home from work yet seeing that the newspaper was still folded neatly on the table.

Sora and I took this time to head up to my room to talk about what happened. The first thing I did as I entered my room was plop down on my bed letting a loud sigh out. Sora did the same laying next to me. Looking up at the ceiling I could feel Sora's eyes on me. I gazed over at him, as he quickly broke the look. It didn't surprise me, he always did that.

"So what are we going to do about him?" I asked; I had to bring it up sooner or later, because we both knew that it would just weigh down on our minds. "We need to find away to avoid him. I just wish he could leave us alone."

Sora shifted over to his side away from me. "Sora?"

I moved over to my side and wrapped my arms around his waist taking in the scent of my shampoo, which seemed to smell better in his hair then mine. "I want him to die." Sora replied pushing into me making me tighten my hold.

Thoughts ran through my head like usual. My main thought was about my brother and what Ansem had said. It wasn't like it was an actual threat, but then again anything that comes from Ansem's mouth is a threat. So it made me worry.

I let go of Sora and pulled myself up. "What are you doing?" Sora stared at me, I could tell he didn't want me to let go of him. I laughed a little. I was just going to put on some music. It helps me push all the negative thoughts out of my head and concentrate on what's there in front of me, like Sora. I pushed the button on the stereo, and a soothing sound came from the speakers. It was my favorite band, and even though Sora never admitted it, I knew that he too like them almost as much as I did.

I lay back down on my bed this time not wrapping my arms around Sora. I wanted to try the hard-to-get approach. I smiled to myself knowing that Sora was confused at this point since he flipped over and stared down at me. I looked at him with eyes telling him to work for it. He reached his hand out like he was going to touch my face, but instead he grabbed the pillow that was above me and shoved it in my face with a laugh.

"HEY!"

"Aww, I'm sorry Riku, did I hurt you?"

We both laughed as we grabbed pillows and hit each other with them. We stopped when we head a knock on the door frame. Sephiroth was standing there smiling at us. "Why wasn't I invited to this wonderful pillow fight?" Sora and I looked at each other and grinned before we pounced out at Sephiroth, pillows flying in all different directions.

"Dinner is ready boys!"

All three of us tossed the pillows on my bed and ran down the stairs. It was like we all forgot what happened today and we were all now filled with this energy. Coming into the kitchen my I found that dad was finally home. He was reading the paper as he waited for my mom to place the food down on the table. He left the paper when he heard us come. Giving Sora a kind smile just like the one my mom gives Sora.

My mom placed the food on the table as we found chairs and sat down. I looked eager to eat, I figured if I didn't the questions of our day would be flooding out. Sora and Sephiroth mimicked the same look to avoid the questions.

"I'm starving!" Sephiroth said helping himself to the mashed potatoes our mom had placed in front of him. I helped myself the corn, passing it to Sora when I was done.

Making it through dinner with only a couple of questions of our day we made our way back up the stairs to my room. We still had school tomorrow and we wanted to get a head start on our sleep. Sora decided to stay in my room tonight instead of the guest bedroom that mom had all set up for him. He pulled the sheets over his head and turned the light off on his side of my bed. I still had to take my shower and do all the usual bedtime preparations before I could do the same.

When I came out of the bathroom after finishing my evening shower, Sora was already sound asleep. I turned the stereo down to low before making my way to my very inviting bed.

The next morning we woke to mom pulling the curtain back, letting the light pour onto our eyes. I let out a groan, this was my least favorite part of the morning, waking up. I know for a fact it was defiantly Sora's least favorite, because that meant he had to leave my side. I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled to my bathroom for my morning shower. Sora was already wondering towards the hall shower. Mom went through my drawers and pulled some clothes out for me and Sora. Yeah Sora and I share a drawer, it was something we had to start because it's not like his family buys him any clothes.

Brushing out my hair I watched in the mirror as Sora come back into the room and reached out for his clothes on the bed. He looked over at me and quickly I had to pretend I wasn't watching. A tint of pink hit my cheeks as Sora pulled his shirt over his head.

I placed my brush down and headed over my clothes, picking them up and heading back to my bathroom to put them on. I wanted to give Sora some privacy, even though he could careless. After I put my clothes on it was time to leave. I reached out for my bag but Sora already had it. He handed it to me without saying a word. Thanking him, I slung it over my shoulder and we were finally on our way.

I guess Sephiroth left early since he wasn't down stairs in the kitchen. So that meant Sora and I had to walk alone. I couldn't understand it though. After what happened yesterday I figured he would for surely walk with us to school, but that didn't matter, I could take care of myself and Sora. _'One day I'm going to have to do it on my own, especially when Sephiroth leaves for college in the fall.'_

That was the last thing I thought to myself as we walked down the side walk to the school. "I wonder why Sephiroth left so early?" Sora asked me, hoping I would know. "You don't think it's about what Leon and Cloud talked to him about yesterday?"

I had no clue how to answer because I didn't know what the conversation was about. I got this weird feeling in my gut telling me something was going to go wrong. I had no idea for the feeling I was getting. I quickened my pace, my gut was telling me I need to hurry and get to the school. Sora pulled my arm and made me stop.

"Riku? What's wrong?" he asked his voice started to tremble, I think he had the same feeling in his gut. "You don't think Leon, Cloud and Sephiroth went to go challenge Ansem before school starts?"

I shook my head telling him I had no clue, but by the way my gut was feeling I think he was right. Sephiroth always walked us to school, so Sora's question answered itself. We were just too stupid to not notice the reason he left earlier.

I began to run, Sora following close behind me, and we got closer to the school we could hear a loud commotion happening around the side of the school. Making our way through the front gate we meet with a huge group that surrounded something interesting. I pushed my way through the crowd. I knew that it had to be my brother, Leon, and Cloud fighting Ansem, which was my worst nightmare at this point. When I could see I spotted Cloud kicking Ansem in the stomach. Sephiroth was standing clinching his fist. He was ready to punch but was stopped when I interfered.

"What are you doing Riku?" He shouted at me, pushing me off.

"You need to stop, this isn't the right way to take care of this; not here at least." I told my brother, hoping he would calm down. Cloud stopped what he was doing to listen to me and that was when Ansem pulled himself off the ground. Leon held his fist up ready to hit Ansem if needed. Sephiroth slammed his fist onto the wall. That told me he was done. Leon and Cloud followed his example.

"What's wrong, pansies?" Ansem said spitting out some blood. "You've had enough, why don't you just finish me?" He grinned with the same evil grin he gave.

"We're done with you, but let this be a lesson. Stay away from us, and stay away from my brothers." Sephiroth hissed glaring knives at Ansem.

"You mean your little shit and _**my brother**_." Ansem smirked.

"No, he's not your brother, in fact he's nothing to you. To him you're dead, so do him a favor and stop haunting him." Sephiroth's voice, powerful and strong, the voice of what he was, a leader, rang clear as his glare tuned into a triumphant stare. Ansem let out a small laugh as he picked up his things and left. He turned and looked into my eyes which sent chills down my spin. The look he gave me was something that I've never experienced; it was the first time one of his looks scared me. It was like; he was telling me he wasn't finished.

Later that day classes seemed to drag on longer then usual. Sora and Tidus got into an argument over being partners in government. If it wasn't for Roxas telling the teacher he would trade and work with Tidus. Sora probably would have gotten into big trouble. He ended up being my partner which made me glad, but something was on my mind; no matter how hard I tried to think of something else it just keep creeping back. It troubled me, and it was enough to make Sora notice something wasn't right. He didn't mention it though, but I think he had the same uneasiness.

I just couldn't stop thinking about my brother and Ansem. Something just wasn't right. They got into fights all the time, but this time I think it was different. That look he gave me. I believe Ansem has something planned, and Sephiroth doesn't know about it. Whatever it was, it was something bad. I could feel it. The bell rang; I hurried and gathered my stuff. I waited for Roxas and Sora before we headed to lunch.

Walking into the lunch area I meet eyes with my brother. He waved and got up from his seat to greet us. Something caught the corner of my eye. I saw Ansem giving me that look again. Chills crept down my spin, and my heart race increased. He got from his seat; just as my brother was walking by. Pain hit my gut sharply. Ansem stopped my brother, and whispered something in his ear. I launched out. My brother hit the floor, as Ansem stealthy left the auditorium.

All the noise of the crowded place left my hearing as I dropped to my knees next to my brother. It was happening so fast. I couldn't keep up. Sora shouted out to everyone, but it was mute to my ears. Sephiroth clinched to my shirt. I saw the knife in his side, and crimson slowly seeping through his shirt. It seemed like I was the only one caught in this horrid nightmare. I couldn't believe what I saw, and that I had just witness. It's like no one else saw it. Not even Sora. It was so quick, so stealth, it was just like a brush of wind passing by.

He wanted me to see it; he wanted me to feel this pain. A crowd of people started to gather around us, but I just glared at them all, daring them to come near. Three teachers broke through the crowd kneeling down on the other side of my brother. Their mouths moved but I heard no sound. One reached out for me, pulling me away, but I pulled myself away from their grasp. I tried to shout, but couldn't. As if someone pulled my voice out of me, and stole my hearing.

Tears streamed down Sora's face as he reached out for me. I slammed into him as the other two teachers pushed the crowd back to let the medical technicians in. They placed my brother onto the gurney and carried him out to the door. I ripped away from Sora and tripped my way over to the ambulance; trying my hardest to shout after them.

"SEPHIROTH!!" finally came from my mouth, as I watched them close the doors and drive away leaving me hitting the ground.

Cursing anything possible. Arms surrounded around both sides me pulling me off the ground. I felt weak. I was the only one who saw what happened.

I was the only one…

-End of Chapter-

--

Sakura: OMG! I finally got this chapter done.

Kaiku: With some wonderful editing by moi, but yeah. About time, gezz, I thought my hair was gonna gray.

Sakura: Hey just be glad I finished. Well I hope you all like this chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible but I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Only 4 more chapters left for our shocking conclusion of No One Knows Themselves.

Kaiku: Now it's my turn to write the next chapter, and I will make it good. Not like when I wrote about Vincent's death. Ugh, that makes me mad. I keep telling myself to rewrite it but I never do it. Blarg. I will! I promise! At any rate, Yoi ichinichi o. (It means have a nice day.)

Sakura: See you all later!

--


	7. Protection

Author Note:

_Author Note: _

_I'm thinking about re-submitting this so it doesn't look so…er…lazily written. The time space between when it was started and that late update makes Saku-chan and me look a little lazy. Ah well, anwyay. A bit of advertising for passing people; if you like Yu-Gi-Oh! (Yuugiou), and you like to see certain characters doing stupid yet gay things then please read our __Christmas Cheers and Beers__ for amusing renditions on some popular songs and then keep an eye out for the sequel to it __Beach Balls and Left Turns._

**Chapter Seven**

"_**We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey."**_

(Sora PoV)

"'_Cause jersey just got colder and  
I'll have you know I'm scared to death;  
That everything that you had said to me was just  
A lie until you left_

_  
Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger  
Hold me up just a little bit longer  
I'll be fine, I swear  
I'm just gone beyond repair…"_

The music played from the speakers of a car passing by. As everyone around us began to disperse and move away. The only people that didn't move, the people that refused to move, or that couldn't, were Squall, Cloud, Roxas, Laguna me and…Riku. No one blamed Riku for not moving, no one would blame him for anything he did right now weather it was manly or weak. It was times like this that no matter how you acted, except for maybe completely blissful, no one would blame you for acting that way.

Most of the time I would see Riku with this strangely confident aura around him and it made me think that he couldn't be shaken by anything. I guess I was wrong. As strong as Riku is not even he can be immune to something this severe. Sephiroth was his brother, and the only one I considered a real brother.

I didn't see what happened. All I saw was Riku reaching out to Sephiroth before he started to run. I didn't understand why he ran until I spotted Sephiroth on the ground. Then everything seemed to happen so fast that I was trapped in slow motion as everything around me sped up so quickly that colors and sounds blurred together.

Once the ambulance left I was brought back to reality. Riku was on the ground before me Cloud, Roxas, Squall, and Laguna were behind me. I didn't understand, _what just happened?_ I reached up to my face to wipe away tears; I didn't even know I was crying, I didn't even know that I had fallen to my knees no less.

"Riku?" Roxas was the first to talk.

The sliver haired teen didn't seem to notice that Roxas had spoken to him.

"Hey, Riku." Squall said as he stepped toward him.

"I wouldn't." Laguna stated as he stopped his brother. Cloud was stopping Roxas from approaching Riku. No one could stop me, or was it that no one wanted to stop me? I stood up with shaky legs before I walked over to Riku. For a moment I thought about saying nothing, I thought about just standing there so he wouldn't be alone. I could not do that though. Every time I wanted to cry every time I needed someone Riku was there not just standing by me but holding me through the most difficult times and just when I felt bad.

Riku never just stood there, he actually did things.

"Ri…" I said as I kneeled down to him and touched his shoulder. I was going to start crying again, I could feel it.

Riku looked up to me with sad watery eyes. He was close to crying and I think I was the breaking point. One look at my face and he broke. It must have felt like his soul shattered on the inside as he hugged me tightly. I'd never been on this side of comforting someone so I felt nervous but I had to help him no matter what. "Riku." I sighed as I held onto him in return. Nothing would be the same after this.

Nothing.

--

"Well, the good thing is that he's still alive, right?" Roxas' voice said as I closed the door to Riku's room. After Riku had calmed down we decided to just take him home which lead to the six of us to Ri's home. His mom had been called about Sephiroth and went to the hospital and Riku's dad, who had gone to the main land for the day, was on his way back now.

It was just the six of us in the Kai household and Riku had fallen into an uneasy sleep after I took him to his room. Just before I took Ri to his room the phone rang with his mother on the other line telling us that Sephi was alive but in critical condition.

"Alive yes, but we don't know for how long." Laguna hummed folding his arms from his seat on the couch next to Roxas.

"Don't say things like that brother. There's a chance of recovery." Squall tried to argue but his voice sounded like he didn't even believe himself.

"I think it'll take a little more then a knife to kill Sephiroth." Cloud said leaning forward from the single chair that he sat in alone.

"I'm with Cloud." Roxas nodded with determined eyes.

"So am I." I spoke as I walked into the room from the hall. "Sephiroth is too strong to die just like that, so what we need to do for now is find out who did this."

Everyone stared at me for about three minutes speechless with wide eyes. I would have asked a stupid question like if they thought my head was deformed but that wasn't like me.

Oh…I think I get it now. I said something I wouldn't normally say. I said something that would suggest that I want involvement in the situation, which I never want to be involved in things so I guess you, would call this a first.

Cloud was the first to move. He stood up before turning to me with a smile on is face. The blonde then walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "That's right Sora. We need to find out who hurt Sephi, and I think we all know who the first suspect is." The blue eyed teen said turning to look at everyone else.

"Ansem." I spoke with a growing pit of anger in my voice.

"Let's go find out." Laguna nodded his head.

I looked around to the stairs before I sighed. "I'm going, Roxas, this might sound weird but do me a favor, watch Riku." I asked the younger blonde.

"You sure?" Roxas asked me with worry in his eyes.

"Yes." I nodded. "When Riku wakes up there needs to be someone here, but I want to face Ansem so you're the next best thing. Just don't get to close to him when he's sleeping."

"Eh, why?" Roxas questioned with confusion clear in his voice.

"He's violent when he's sleeping." I lied. Telling Roxas that Riku had a habit of pulling people my size into bed with him would make Riku sound like a weirdo. "Just don't get too close."

"Right…" Roxas shivered. "Leave it to me, I'll make sure to watch him. Just make sure that you find out who hurt Sephiroth."

"Leave it to us. We'll get the job done." Squall said with confidence clear in his voice. "Let's go school lets out in five so we'll have to look for Ansem."

"Right." Cloud, Laguna, and I nodded before we all left quickly with a sprint.

--

At some point or another after we actually got to the school Squall and I got separated from Laguna and Cloud. The mass of people seemed to want to leave faster then normal. If I had to guess it would be because of the lunch fiasco. "Where the hell would he be?" I heard Squall ask as he tried looking over the heads of the people.

"No clue." I said stuck seeing the people coming at me.

"I've got an idea. Get on my shoulders." Squall said kneeling down. "You might be able to spot him better this way."

I stared at Squall like he was dumb for a minute but climbed on him regardless. After he stood back up I was surprised how much I could see now. Since Sephiroth, Riku, and Ansem were the only people in the school with sliver hair and since two out of three weren't at the school Ansem shouldn't be that hard to find.

"Sora! He went over there!" Cloud called from the stairs leading into the school. I looked over at the blonde to see Ansem sneaking off around the back of the school.

"Got 'em!" I shouted back before jumping down off of Squall before I told him we were heading to the back of the school then took off crashing into people as I forced my way toward where I saw Ansem go last. "ANSEM STOP RIGHT THERE!" I shouted as I rounded the corner with Squall behind me. Cloud and Laguna followed closely and soon Ansem was standing on a four against one battle and he was on the losing side. "You…you hurt Sephi didn't you?"

"Rotty? Why would you think I did it?" Ansem asked with a slight bow.

"You threatened him." Squall hissed.

"So? Ninety-five percent of all threats are empty."

"You're that five percent that would do what they say. I know that for a fact." I growled as I began to get angrier.

"Oh, you're really talkative now aren't you little brother?" Ansem laughed adjusting his back pack. "Rather then asking me if I did it, because I'd never admit I did, why don't you find someone that might have seen it, or maybe some evidence? You have nothing on me but a grudge."

"You dirty…." Cloud started but Laguna stepped in front of us all.

"Any evidence they find on him would point to so many people because he's friendly, prints from different people will be on him and Riku might have corrupted the prints on the weapon or the blood washed it off. You're just counting on that aren't you?" Laguna questioned with anger in his normally calm eyes.

"If I did it I would say that's right." Ansem said with a smug face. The grin only grew when Laguna lowered his head. "If you'll excuse me I need to be on my way."

"You bastard." Laguna spoke reaching to grab Ansem.

"No!" Cloud shouted, "You'll get kicked off the team and then you'll lose the scholarship!" the blonde explained as he held the older brunette back.

"Let us deal with this." Squall said as he darted past Cloud and Laguna toward Ansem. I only took a second to think before I was right behind him about to beat the living hell out of Ansem for what he did. For what I know he did.

"Two on one is it? Bring it." Ansem said before he let Squall fall past him. The younger Lionheart fell to the floor with a rough groan before Ansem turned and grabbed me around my neck, lifting me off of the ground.

"Sora!" I heard Cloud shout before Ansem was sent flying backwards and I fell into Lanuga's hands. "You okay?"

"I'm fine thanks." I nodded as I was let to the floor. I turned around to look for Ansem but he was already gone. "Damn it."

"We need to get a confession." Squall said standing up.

"He won't give in so easily." Laguna explained as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Let's head back for now." Cloud commented. "We'll have to plan a way of getting that confession."

"I'll help." An unmistakable voice said from around the corner.

"Seifer?" Squall asked looking at the blonde teen behind them with a scar matching the one Squall had but just mirrored. "What do you mean you'll help?"

"Ansem's gone too far." Seifer said simply. "Messing with people or beating people up is as far I'll go."

"Wow, actually doing something that's not self-serving I'm stunned." Squall sounded cautious of Seifer and with good reason. The scar on Squall's face came form Seifer just like the one on Seifer's face was a gift from Squall. Apparently the two go back real far, kind of like Cloud and Riku's families but I never really learned about it.

"Hey, I don't have a grudge against Sephiroth or his little brother, never met Sora either; I always stuck out of it if Ansem was talking about hurtin' him." Seifer said as he shrugged. "So you just leave this to me. Okay?"

Squall glared at Seifer for a good five minutes before he sighed and shook his head. "We don't have much a choice. Guys?" Cloud and Laguna nodded both with sour and faces of contempt for Seifer. I simply sighed before giving a shrug. "Just get him to confess."

"No problem." Seifer said walking past. "Catch ya later, Squally." Seifer laughed before he vanished into the bushes assumingly in the direction that Ansem went.

"Let's go home now." I spoke to the others who all looked frustrated and tired.

"Yeah."

--

Walking down the street all I could think of was what we were going to do. Everything that seemed to be going right was now falling apart. I'm starting to think that now maybe everything was a mistake. I shouldn't have ever met Riku in the park that day. I should have never made friends with Cloud, Roxas, Squall, Laguna, or Sephiroth. Right now I'm scared I'll lose them.

Holding something close to my heart, holding people close, may be nothing but a big mistake. This might….Sephiroth getting hurt, might be a sign.

I think… I should leave before something worse happens. I think I should leave before someone else gets hurt.

I was torn from my train of thought by Roxas who jumped us the minute the front door opened; as if he had been waiting for us to come back. "Did you get him!?"

"Sorry." Cloud spoke as he placed a hand atop Roxas' head. He gave a pleading look from the Lionheart brothers to me before he sighed letting his head drop. "We've got an inside man though. Don't worry, we'll catch him."

"I hope you're right." Riku's voice said from the stairs. I looked up to see a broken soul. I looked up to Riku whose eyes looked as if he had lost absolutely everything. "I saw it. I saw everything."

"You…you did!?" Squall asked quickly balling his fists. "Then we can get him!"

A knock issued from the door. Not with a kind tone but a thundering pound that would make you think that the person on the other side was hostile. The six of us stared at the oak wood for a minute before the knock came again thunderous and demanding. "Open up!" the voice shouted with a demanding howl.

Riku came down the stairs quickly then motioned for the rest of us to step back. After a look to me he slowly opened the door and peered at the man standing outside. It was a police officer and he looked set on a mission.

"Are you one of the Kai's?" he asked with a ruff tone.

"Riku, yes, can I help you sir?" Riku asked with a confused face.

"Where is the rest of your family?"

"Why does it matter?" Riku questioned before he was roughly turned around then slammed into a wall. "What are you doing!?"

"You and your family are under arrest for the kidnapping of an Aoi Sora." The officer shouted as he placed cuffs on Riku. Without any thought behind what I was doing I forced the man off of Riku and all but threw the sliver haired teen to the floor.

"That's not true! I ran away!" I shouted as I tried my best to defend Riku. "I ran away here, Riku was just telling me to go home. He said it was against the law to harbor a runaway!"

"Sora!" Riku shouted at me as Cloud and Roxas helped him to his feet. "Don't lie like that!" After his words Cloud, Roxas, Squall, and Laguna joined in.

"It's the truth!" I screamed getting everyone to shut up. "My…father sent you. Didn't he?" I asked looking at the cop who I had seen at our house many times. With money comes the ability to buy authority, and my "father" was not shy about buying it either.

"You gonna come along quietly?" the officer asked with a gruff voice as he sneered at me.

"Just let the Kai family go, they've got enough issues to deal with, I'll come with you as long as you leave them in peace." My words would probably have little to know effect on the current situation but I had to try. I couldn't let Riku and his family get hurt anymore, I couldn't drag Squall or the others in either. This was my burden to bear.

"Alright, come on then." The man said with a kind of understanding confusion behind his eyes.

I looked back at Riku with a kind of empty expression before I spoke. "I can't let you get hurt. I won't let anything else happen to you. Riku, Roxas, Cloud, Squall, Laguna, thanks you for everything, I…won't forget about you." As if I was bidding farewell forever I turned to the door and began to walk out. I was stopped however by a strong hand that I was familiar with. "Let go Riku."

"You can't go. Sora, if you go you, don't know what will happen to you!" Riku shouted holding on tightly to my wrist.

"I know what will happen, but I don't know what will happen to you if I stay. It could never be good. I don't want to see you get hurt, nor do I want you to hide scars that you got from protecting me. Don't stop me. I…I need to do this so that I feel like, for once in my life, I'm protecting someone rather then being protected!" my voice rose with the last sentence as I ripped my arm away from Riku and paced quickly to the black and white car waiting at the front steps.

"Sora!" Riku shouted but before he could follow he was stopped by Roxas. I looked back up to see Roxas holding Riku back the best he could before Laguna effectively took hold of the Kai and held him tightly. Cloud just watched as if he was waiting for me to say that I changed my mind; that I wanted his help out of this situation. I never said I thing, I never nodded or shook my head. I just stared before I got into the back seat willingly, so that I could protect those who I had come to care about. So I could protect the ones that I had come to love.

"SORA!!" Riku's shout of pain was the last thing I heart before the officer started up the car and began to drive away.

"What does my "father" want me for?" I asked looking to the eyes of the officer through the rear-view mirror.

"He just wants his son back. No since celebrating the new CEO of Valentine Corporation without the whole family there." The dirty pig laughed along with his words.

"So, he got away with killing my uncle, and he got the company, he doesn't need me." I shot as I shook my head.

"You know corporate recognition, if you've got a family it had better not be dysfunctional." The dirty cop hummed before we got on the main road leading back to the Aoi house. I never wanted to go there, I started to think about running as soon as I could but I remembered, my friends needed protection, and I would be the one to protect them now.

--

"Now that we're all gathered here, let's talk. Sora, my son, how was your stay with the dirt of the Islands?" father, Nizuri, asked with a gleeful tone.

I sat on one of the white couches that I had been forbidden to even touch unless I was instructed to do otherwise. "They're not dirt." I said in a calm tone not showing any emotion but annoyance.

"Right." Nizuri hummed a light chuckle. "Well, no bother, you're home now and that's all that matters. I'm happy to tell you that you can have your bedroom again; you can do almost anything you want again. Showers, eating meals with us at the table, telling us about your day, we can be a family again."

"Because you got everything you wanted." I said in almost a whisper. "Uncle Vincent passed on before he could officially name me successor, you've got enough money to buy off any cop that would try to arrest you, you tried to make the Kai's look like kidnappers, and you've got me here. Everything worked out for you in the end didn't it?"

"I would say you hit the nail on the head, but that wouldn't be very fun now would it. Here, keys. We're moving, I'll give you the option of staying here however, changing schools so suddenly could cause you to lose out on your grades." Nizuri chuckled again before he tossed me a set of keys then dusted off his suit.

"That's all? After everything that's all you've got to say?" I asked as I stood up and glared. "After the abuse, the hate, the pain…THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME!? WHAT WAS THE POINT OF REALLY BRINGING ME HERE!?" I shouted. I didn't care what happened to me. They could do their worst and it would make no difference to me.

"After everything is said and done, you are still my son; I could show at least a little empathy to you. Besides, a dysfunctional son would look bad." Nizuri said with a cold voice.

"Dysfunctional would look bad? What about a murder?" I asked causing Nizuri's face to become twisted with confusion. "You don't know? Well maybe I should tell you, Ansem assaulted Kai Sephiroth at lunch today with a knife." After I spoke Nizuri looked confused and lost. "Sephiroth is in the hospital in a sever critical condition, and the doctors don't expect him to live. So I'll ask you, was treating me like a monster, like a stranger, really worth it? I became friends with Riku because of you guys, I became part of the Kai family all because of you, and because I was their family they protected me. While they protected me Ansem began to hate them and that made him injure someone.

"Did you want your older son to be just like you? A lying, cheating, murder? I hope so because that's what you got." I finished my attack of words feeling the best I had ever felt in years.

"Did anyone actually see him do it?" Nizuri asked figuring that if Ansem had been caught he would have gotten a call by now. Telling him that Riku saw it would only put Riku's life in danger, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"I did, so the question is, what can you offer me that will keep me quiet?"

Those words made Nizuri do nothing but grin. He believed me, he believed that I had been the only one to see Sephiroth get hurt. He though that I had been the one that saw everything, and because of this, I would face the hardest time of my life. Because I protected the people I loved from him I would risk my life so that they could live.

-+--+-

_Ah dear, I wonder if I ranted on too much about protecting and other such crap. Meh, if you don't like it go eat a fork, but that was a fun chapter to write. Thanks for reading, hope you stick around for enough time to see this to the end. We all know how slow Sakura can be when she writes._

_Yoi ichinichi o. _

_Akari Kaiku_


End file.
